The DWMA Boarding School!
by horsefreckles
Summary: Brianna, Jess, and Tyra aren't doing so well with their grades, so they are sent to a high class boarding school, but as boys! What will happen when they first enter the main doors of the school? Read on to find out. Warning: AU, Self-Inserts! *MARKED AS COMPLETE. WILL NOT CONTINUE**
1. Chapter 1

**DWMA Boarding School!**

**A/N- Hello everyone, back with a new story! But Soul Eater this time! :D This story is dedicated to my friend Tyra ^.^ It's her VERY belated birthday present, even though I already gave her my Domo sculpture, but oh well! I hope you enjoy this story, Tyra and people reading this :3 R&R Pretty, pretty please :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do pwn it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary- Brianna, Jess, and Tyra are having trouble with grades, so they are sent to DWMA Boarding School, but as guys! What will happen when they first walk into the doors? Read on to find out. *AU*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The 'Warm' Welcoming..<strong>

"Oh god, I can't believe our moms are making us do this.. it's embarrasing.." Brianna complained as she pulled her suitcases out from the trunk of the cab. She shut the trunk and waved the taxi driver off.

"Well it's not that bad.." Tyra said then she thought it over, "Okay, it is that bad.."

"I can't belive that the principal is okay with this, he must be one hell of a principal." Jess exclaimed as she fixed her toque.

"Well, let's go meet the principal." Tyra said as the three girls, that looked like boys, walked towards the main doors of the school. It was a sunny day, but their day wasn't going to start off so bright and shiny.

* * *

><p><em>~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~ <em>_**2 Days Ago**_

_"We have called you to the school today, because your kids are having troubles with their grades." The principal, Mr. Zakresky, said as he walked towards his grey file cabinet and started skimming through files until he pulled out three similiar looking ones. They were the three girls report cards, and they were hoping the could avoid the subject about their marks for awhile._

_The principal gave Brianna's mom her report card, and Tyra quickly looked at Brianna. She was sitting beside her mom, on the other side of Jessamyne's mom, who was beside Tyra's mom. I know, complicated right? Her hair was going curly from how much she was sweating. She just came out of gym class and plus, she was cracking her knuckles simultaneously, which always meant she was nervous. Jess and Tyra looked towards Brianna's mom and saw her reaction, it was a mix of anger and... well just anger._

_"I'M SORRY!" Brianna blurted out then she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, They've never seen her so scared before, and her mom doesn't seem like the strict type. Brianna was twitchy and she was looking around the room nervously._

_Next was Jessamyne. Jess's mom snatched the report card from the principal and her dad glanced over it at the same time. Jess's reaction was way different than Brianna's. She didn't looked scared, but happy. _

_"Oh Jess. Your mark is already 78% in math right now! We're so proud of you!" Jess's mother squealed. I could see Mr. Zakresky's right eye twitch. Jess smiled and gave her mom a thumbs up._

_"But, that's her highest mark." Mr. Zakresky stated._

_"Oh well." Jess's mom replied. Mr. Zakresy looked quite annoyed._

_Tyra's turn now. She started tapping her foot quickly as her parents skimmed over her marks. They didn't even look at me, I knew I was getting shit for this later._

_"Their grades are the lowest in grade 9. I have seen their work from grade 7 and they were the best students." Mr. Zakresy said to our parents, then their jaws all dropped._

_"W-what happened?" Brianna's mom exclaimed._

_"I think they aren't doing their work. I know they are all very smart, but I know they've skipped a few classes and that they have only handed in a few pieces of homework." _

_"What should we do about this?" Tyra's mom asked, making sure something will happen._

_"I think the only way to boost their marks up is to transfer them to DWMA Boarding School. One of the best schools in the entire country." Mr. Zakresy said._

_'What! A boarding school! I'm not going to a boarding school! Not ever in my life, but it would be nice to get away from my parents. And since they just saw my grades! Maybe this would'nt be so bad after all..' Tyra though. The girls were in a daze for about 5 minutes thinking about all the positives of leaving for boarding school, well until their moms tapped tapped shoulder and walked behind them out the door._

_"We're sending you to that boarding school!" All their parents shouted once the three teenage girls got out of the principal's office._

_"Wha! Why?" Brianna shouted at her mom. _

_"When you girls were day dreaming the principal told us that if you were sent their we would get a disount since they are teamed with this school somehow. But there is one thing that might stop you from wanting to go to that school." Brianna's mom replied._

_"And that is?" Brianna asked. Tyra looked towards the clock hanging on the wall. It's was a half hour since school ended for the day._

_"There isn't any girl rooms available for use." Jess's mom added. Their dad's, well Tyra's dad and Jess's dad stayed out of the conversation and were talking about something else, way off topic. Brianna's dad was in another city being a jerk-off. (Totally true)._

_"Oh, too bad! Looks like we can't go!" Jess said sarcastically. Tyra didn't said anything since school ended, and she didn't plan on doing so._

_"Oh, you're still going!" Jess's mom interrupted._

_"But, as boys!" Tyra's mom finished off with a smile._

_"WHAT!" Oh, Tyra spoke._

_~*~The Next Day~*~ _

_"I have to wear this around my boobs to look like I have a flat chest?" Jess asked as she looked at the wrapping their mother's handed them. The girls all had clothes piled in their arms, and Brianna had something that they didn't, a wig. Tyra and Jess's hair were shoulder length so it looked normal, they just had to get their hair styled differently._

_"Yes, now get into your room and put it on!" Jess's mom shouted._

_"Is it necessary for us to be here?" Jess's older brother, Cody, asked before they went into the room to change. Jess's younger sister seemed excited to see them as boys._

_"Yes it is, we need your comment!" His mom shouted. They walked into the room and stripped down to their underwear, that were now boxers. Tyra stared at the wrapping in her hand and she slowly unfolded it around her chest tightly. _

_"Oh god this hurts..." Tyra complained as she finished wrapping it around her chest._

_Once we all had them on we looked into the mirror._

_"I never though I'd see a day again where I was flat chested.." Jess said as she looked into the mirror._

_"It hurts.." Tyra complained._

_"You said that already.." Jess said in a voice, mocking Tyra's voice._

_"Well it would hurt for you! You have like the biggest boobs for a 14 year old!" Brianna shouted at Tyra. Tyra rolled her eyes and grabbed her shirt._

_"It barely makes a difference for me." Brianna said with a smile._

_"Lucky.." Jess complained/mumbled._

_Tyra finished changing into her grey skinny, but somewhat baggy jeans. All three of them looked into the mirror and were all shocked, well Brianna was still putting her wig on._

_"DAMN THIS IS FUCKING ITCHY!" She screamed._

_"WE CAN HEAR YOU OUT HERE!" Her mom screamed back to her. Brianna made a face and started mouthing swear words._

_Tyra and Jess watched her put it on correctly then she faced them, "So, how do I look?" She asked the walked up to her and took Jess's eyebrow pencil and filled in her eyebrows and made them look a little thicker. _

_"Oh god Brianna. You look just like a guy!" Jess exclaimed with wide-eyes. Tyra had to agree with her, Brianna pulled off that look easily. _

_Brianna ran to the mirror. She looked at her black DC shirt and how her chest looked like a guys, and before she looked at her bottom half, she grabbed some socks from her bag and stuffed them in her pants._

_"OKAY! Now I look like a guy!" She exclaimed. Jess started hysterically laughing at the 'bulge' in Brianna's pants._

_"Everyone is going to think you have like a permanent boner or something! Take it out! Please!" Jess said in between laughs. Tyra ignored the two and checked herself out in the mirror, she adjusted her hair then grabbed a hat and slipped it on._

_"Okay, this is freaking me out! We all look like guys!" Tyra said as they stood and stared into Jessamyne's mirror. They shook of the weird feeling they all had and nervously made their way out of the room. _

_"Are those our daughters?" Tyra's mom said in complete shock._

_"Oh wow! I've never thought you'd get any more like a boy Jessamyne!" Brianna, Jessamyne's little sister, exclaimed._

_"Shut up, bitchca!" Jess shouted at her._

_"Jessamyne Schneider!" Jess's mom shouted, making her shut up._

_"I feel free! I was born to wear boxers!" Brianna shouted as she jumped in front of everyone. Tyra laughed and posed for her mom._

_"So, are you people actually serious about this?" Tyra asked their mom's._

_"Yes, we're serious. You're going to DWMA as boys and you are not going to let anyone know that you're girls! Okay?" Tyra's mom shouted._

_"YES MA'AM!" They all shouted in unison._

_"Wow, I never thought you'd pull it off! But one thing," Cody said as he walked up to Brianna, who was glaring at him, "Work on your voice, no guy has that high of a voice." He said as he lightly karate-chopped Brianna's neck. She glared even more and punched him in the gut and turned to face Tyra and JEss, "Ow.. and by the way. You and Jess might not pull it off as good as Tyra, because you're short." Cody added. _

_"GET OUT OF HERE!" Brianna shouted at Cody and pushed him out of the room. Cody was right though, Brianna and Jess were only 5'2 while Tyra was 5'6. _

_"Can I ask a question?" Jess said._

_"Sure." Her mom replied._

_"What if any girls, like fall in love with us or something...?"_

_"I highly doubt that!" Cody shouted before walking into his room. Everyone completey ignored his comment._

_"Well, if that was the case... how about you just don't hang around girls?" Jess's mom replied._

_"Okay, well we have plane tickets for 8 am tomorrow, so everyone should go pack up tonight." Tyra's mom said as she handed Brianna's mom and Jess's mom flight tickets._

_"That early?" The three girls shouted together in unison._

_"Yes, so you better get a' packing!" Brianna's mom replied._

_"I have a bad feeling about this.." Jess mumbled._

_~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you three must be the new kids?" Tyra, Jess, and Brianna looked towards the voice speaking to them. There stood a group of somewhat intimidating kids.<p>

"Well are you the new kids or not!" A boy with spikey blue hair shouted as he jumped in front of the crowd of kids. Brianna got startled and jumped back a bit.

"MAKA-CHOP!" A blonde-haired girl with pig-tails shouted as she hit the boy with a book. He fell to the ground and started twitching. Jess stared at the girl in front of her, feeling slightly scared, Tyra stared at Brianna, who was poking the boy with an umbrella she brought.

"Sorry for my friend, I'm Maka Albarn!" Maka exclaimed as she held out her hand, which Tyra and Jess shook, but Brianna was too busy occupied with poking the random blue-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ty- I mean... uh... Skye! My name is Skye! And that is..." Tyra said as she looked at Jess, "Dakota! And that one is Chase!" Jess shot a glare at Tyra since she already picked out her name.

"Hey, I'm Soul." A boy with white spikey hair said as he put his fist out, which Brianna shook. Tyra did a 'face palm' and shook her head. Soul pulled his hand away and stared at Brianna weirdly.

"I'm Tsubaki, and that boy down their is Black Star." A tall, raven-haired girl said as she pointed to Black Star, who was still on the floor.

"I'm Death the Kidd, but please just call me Kidd." A tall boy with black hair, with 3 white stripes on his left side of his hair, said as he stared at the 'boys' in front of him.

Tyra, Jess and Brianna stayed completely still as he studied their faces. Brianna glared at Kidd as he studied her. He glared right back, and they had a staring contest until Kidd pulled away, looking as ready as if he was just about to give a speech to the school.

"You're symmetrical," Kidd said to Tyra, "but you two aren't! Why would you get and eyebrow ring! It ruined your symmetrical face!" Kidd shouted as Jess, "And you! I know you couldn't help it, but your beauty mark beside your right eye! It's disgusting! YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING!" Brianna's eye twitched, and before she had time to punch him Maka did her 'Maka-chop' on him too.

"Heehee~! Maka hit Kidd in the head with her book!" A blonde girl said as she jumped up and down.

"Yea, we get it Patti. It's funny." An older version of Patti said, "Hi, I'm Liz and that's Patti."

"Giraffe~! Giraffe~!" Patti exclaimed as she started poking Kidd's neck.

"Umm, we should get going to the Principal's office!" Tyra exclaimed, but before they escaped, Black Star stood up and ran in front of Brianna.

"YOU!" He shouted.

"Me?" Brianna said in a high voice, she cleared her throat, "Me?" She re-said in a deeper voice.

"Yes you! You just think you're better than me don't you!" He shouted in Brianna's face.

"Black Sta-" Tsubaki said as she tried to pull him away, but she was cut off by him.

"THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND CHASE!" He shouted, which made Tsubaki back away. Maka's eye twitched as she watched Black Star get in a jumping position.

"Heeheehee~! Black Star is going to beat up Chase~!" Patti shouted as she laughed and jumped up and down.

"SO DO YOU?" Black Star shouted at Brianna, who flinched back. A group of kid's started surrounding the two, and they started shouting 'fight!'

Tyra and Jess moved their bags out of the way, not wanting them to destroy the suitcases.

"Yes, I think I am better than you!" Brianna screamed.

"You shouldn't of done that.." Soul said as he stared at the two. Brianna fitted her hat on better and glared at Black Star. Everyone stared in horror as Brianna nodded her head towards Black Star, intimidating him.

"FINE! LET'S FIGHT AND SEE WHOSE BETT-" Black Star was cut off by Brianna punching him straight across the jaw. He fell back and started twitching just like when Maka hit him with a 'Maka-chop'

Tyra and Jess ran up to Brianna and gave her a high five.

"Wow.." Soul said in amazement.

Everyone gasped, then they all started moving out of the way quickly, and that's when Brianna saw a man with circular glasses, a lab coat and huge gear on the side of his head. The only thing friendly looking about him was the rolly chair.

"Follow me, to the principal's office." He said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Your mom is not going to be happy to know that you just beat someone up on the first day of school.." Tyra said as she patted Brianna's back.

"Hey, we'll meet up with you later this evening, alright?" Maka said as she walked towards Soul and the others. Soul was carrying Black Star on his back and Liz was dragging a still passed out Kidd, "Don't worry, we'll have Black Star settled down by then! Good luck!" Then everyone cleared the entrance of the school and the three girls followed the teacher in front of them.

"I'm Professor Stein, I'll be your science teacher for the rest of your time here."

"Hello, I'm Skye, this is Dakota, and that's Chase." Tyra said to him.

"What do you think Maka meant when she said, 'Good luck!'?" Brianna asked, feeling suddenly scared.

"I think we're going to find out.." Jess replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- How was this chapter! xD If you find any first person words, sorry. I was going to make this originally in frist person with Tyra, but it got challenging for me D: Anyways, tell anyone you think will like this story to come and read it :D **_**Please Read and Review! **_**P.s. this is my first Soul Eater story so if I mess anything up about the characters, please tell me! Shanks :D**

**-SirMcBinks**


	2. Chapter 2

**DWMA Boarding School - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater! D':**

"You can go in." Stein said as he stopped on his rolly chair and waited beside the door. Brianna and Jess looked horrified as they opened the door, then their expression's changed quickly, once they saw the principal.

"WAZZUP!" The principal shouted in a playful voice at the three girls before him. He was wearing what seemed like a black sheet over him and two _huge_ gloves on his hands, and a weird white mask that looked somewhat like a skull, but not as creepy.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Brianna whispered to Jess.

"I don't know, maybe he's just weird." Jess whispered back, but was greeted by an elbow to the hip by Tyra. "Ow!" Jess whisper yelled.

"HOW ARE YOU GIRLS!" He shouted to them as he bounced up and down and pointed the gloves at them. The principal knew that the 'boys' in front of him were actually girls.

"We're good!" Tyra said, then she looked at the name printed onn her hand, "Shi-na-gomi-sama?" She said as she looked back to the principal. Brianna and Jess were still trying to hide their smiles and laughter.

"Oh! It's actually Shinigami-sama!" Shinigami-sama said as he bounced up and down again, "But you can just call me Lord Death!" Brianna's right eye twitched.

"Who does he think he is?" Jess whispered to Brianna.

"Lord Death!" Brianna whisper yelled. Shinigami-sama just decided to ignore the other two and talk to Tyra.

"Your name is Tyra isn't it?" Shinigami-sama asked Tyra.

"Yes, but you can call me Skye instead." Shinigami-sama nodded and turned to Jess and Brianna.

"H-Hi.." Brianna said as he leaned over the two, making them bend their backs to see him.

"You must be Brianna Justine, and you must be Jessamyne." Shinigami-sama said as he looked closely at the two.

"Y-Yea, but I just p-prefer Brianna, o-or Chase.." Brianna said, feeling slightly scared and uncomfortable.

"And call me Dakota, or Jess.."

"SPIRIT! COME WRITE DOWN THEIR NAMES SO I DON'T FORGET THEM!" Shinigami-sama shouted, then a red haired man walked in grumbling something that sounded like, "..." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote them down and left quickly again.

"..." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Shinigami-sama started to speak again.

"ANYWHO! Have you met my son yet?" Shinigami-sama said as he moved back to his desk, letting Brianna and Jess straighten their backs.

"Who's your son?" Tyra asked.

"Death the Kidd! Oh and if you see him, tell him that I said his three stripes on the left side of his hair are looking as cute as ever!"

"That explains the name.." Brianna mumbled as she sweat dropped.

"Here's the key to your room! You're right beside my son, and his friends Black Star and Soul Evans!" Shinigami-sama said in a cheery voice. Brianna'a whole world just crashed down at that moment, she fell to the ground and was sobbing, "Is she going to be okay?" Shinigami-sama asked as he leaned over his desk.

"Yea, she's just... a drama queen, well I guess now he's a drama king.." Tyra said with a sigh as she grabbed Brianna's legs, and Jess grabbed her hands.

"Your schedule should be on your dresser, and you student cards should be on their too, they have 500 dollars on them and you can use them anywhere in this city. But you only get one each semester, so since you're here in the middle of the semester you'll probably have extra money, BONUS! ANYWAYS! Have a great time here at Shibusen!" Tyra raised her eyebrow, "Oh, and SPIRIT will take your bags." Spirit came back intothe office and grabbed the three bags and three suitcases.

_"Shibusen?" _She thought to herself as she nodded and walked outside of Shinigami's office. Jess and Tyra waddled to their dorm room, and dropped Brianna on the ground. Brianna stood up and kicked the door open once Tyra unlocked it. Spirit was already gone, and was still mumbling something about Maka.

"Settle down butchymcbutchykins!" Jess shouted as she walked in and threw her bags into the middle of the floor. There was a bunk bed, one big bed, a closet, a desk, a tv, a microwave, and a mini fridge, but instead of their room being clean, it was a huge mess, and on the wall BLACK STAR was spray painted in red.

"This must've been expensive, but we should get a discount for the mess!" Jess exclaimed as she looked around.

"Oh my god.." Tyra said as she picked up a dirty sock and threw it to the other side of the room. Jess sighed and started picking up all the garbage on the ground, like pizza boxes and pop cans, as Tyra grabbed all the clothes and tried her hardest not to throw up.

"Wait! Where's Brianna?" Jess asked as she looked around the room.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE BLACK STAR!" The two girls heard from the other room.

"HOLY SHIT!" They heard Black Star scream. The two girls sighed and walked over to the next room with all the garbage and clothes. Soul was still holding the door open, and Kidd was laying on the big bed reading, well now watching Black Star getting held in a head lock.

"Here's your garbage and clothes." Tyra said as she and Jess dumped the stuff all over Black Star and Brianna.

"Oh, sorry Chase." Jess said as she pulled her out of the pile of Black Star's grossness. Black Star jumped out of it and started laughing at Brianna.

"Black Star, shut up, I'm trying to read." Kidd said as he went back to his book, and Soul sat in front of the desk in their room and went back on his laptop.

"Well, we're gonna' go." Tyra said as she tried to pull Brianna out of the room.

"YOU'RE GONNA' DIE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU BLACK STAR!" Brianna shouted, a few people walking down the hallway were staring at her.

"C'mon, we'll go plug in our Xbox and play Left 4 Dead." Tyra reassured Brianna. Jess sighed, she hated Left 4 Dead. Black Star and Soul quickly turned to Tyra.

"You guys have an Xbox?" Soul asked as the two walked over to them.

"Well, it's mine, and yes, we do have one!" Brianna shouted as she purposely spit at Black Star, "OH, and you can't come play with us!" She shouted in a girly voice, then she cleared her voice, "I mean, you can't come play the Xbox with us." She said in a more 'butch' voice.

"FINE!" Black Star shouted and slammed the door in Brianna's face.

"Let's go set up our room!" Jess shouted and they ran back to their room.

Brianna called dibs on the top bunk, Tyra called dibs on the bottom bunk, and Jess got the big bed.

"Where's the bathroom?" Brianna asked, then Tyra ran to the desk and saw a booklet for new kids.

_Bathrooms:_

_There is 2 bathrooms in the boys dorm and 2 in the girls dorm. There are 15 showers in each bathroom, 10 toilets, and 15 sinks in each bathroom. _

"Oh my god, how are we going to shower?" Jess asked.

"Well, looks like we'll have to go at night." Brianna mumbled.

"Hey Tyra, check the curfew!" Jess shouted as she walked over to the big bed and started to put her bed sheet on.

_Curfew:_

_Grade 8, 9, and 10's._

_Weekdays- On weekdays, other than Friday, you are not allowed to leave the school grounds during, or after school._

_Weekends (And Friday) - You are not allowed to stay later than 10:00 pm off of the school grounds. On Sundays you are expected to be back on school grounds by 9:30 pm._

Tyra read it aloud and turned to the page of school policies, "I'm going to skip the grade 11 and 12's since they're in a differet part of the school, and we're not in grade 11 or 12, we're in grade 9.. OKAY, Policies."

_School Policies: _

_1) Clothing-_

_You are to wear clothing that does not show your undergarments. Short should be past the finger tips and tank top straps should beat least two fingers wide. Shirts should not show chest, or torso area, and they should not be able to show the belly button. _

_2) Rules-_

_No skipping classes. Skipping one class will lead into lunch detention, skipping 2 classes will ilead nto 2 lunch hour detentions, skiping 3 classes will lead into Saturday detention. After that it's suspension for one or two days, or even expsulsion._

_No pets allowed on school grounds. If anyone finds you with a pet you will be expelled._

"There's not many rules.. But I just don't want to continue reading them.." Tyra said as she put it down and grabbed the schedule. "You guys come look at this."

Brianna and Jess finished making their beds, well, Brianna also did Tyra's and they walked over to Tyra.

"Huh?" Brianna asked as she looked at the schedule, and took off her wig.

_Period 1 - ELA Pre-AP _

_Period 2 - Home Ec. (Justin Law)_

_Period 3 - Music (Excalibur)_

_~Lunch~_

_Period 4 - Science (Professor Stein)_

_Period 5 - Math (Miss Marie)_

_Period 6 - Phys. Ed (Zombie Sid)_

"What's up with the names? Excalibur, Zombie Sid?" Jess said as she walked back to her bed.

"Well, maybe this school is just weird liike the principal.." Brianna mumbled as she pulled out 4 posters from her suitcase and started hanging them up with tacs.

"Honestly, a Bob Marley poster? Oh look at that, she also has a Star Wars poster!" Jess exclaimed as she sat on her bed and put her earphones in. Brianna stuck her tongue out at Jess and jumped off of her top bunk.

"I'm hungry." Brianna said as she walked to the mini fridge that was already full of microwavable food, "Woah.."

"This booklet says that since we're new kids we get a fridge full of food right away, but once we run out we have to get our own groceries." Tyra said as she looked back into the DWMA booklet.

"Mmm, pizza pops.." Brianna said as her mouth watered when she put one in the fridge.

"I'm gonna hookup the Xbox now.." Tyra said as she pulled it out of Brianna's suitcase, with about 6 games. Brianna was already eating her pizza pop like a monster.

"We should go check around the school." Jess suggested.

"After Tyra is done setting up the Xbox!" Brianna shouted and continued eating her food.

"Holy, kid. I was just saying." Jess responded.

"Noooo, I thought you weren't just saying." Brianna said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Like for real, shut up!" Jess shouted at Brianna.

"No, I'm going to shut up for fake!" Brianna shouted back.

"CAN YOU TWO BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUDGE UP?" Tyra screamed at the two. Brianna stuck out her tongue, grabbed her laptop and pulled herself up onto the top bunk, since there was no ladder, which Black Star probably took.

"Okay, let's see.." Tyra said as she turned on the tv, and the Xbox menu came on.

"WAIT! MY CHARACTER IS A GIRL!" Brianna shouted as she jumped off her bunk bed and ran and grabbed the controller. she made her avater into a guy, changed her info, and name to Killabee9.

"Wow, nice name." Jess said and gave Brianna a high five.

"Killa' Bee! Killa' Bee! Killa' Killa' Killa' Bee! I fly like a butta'fly and sting like a kill'a bee!" Brianna shouted as she grabbed her camcorder and started taping Tyra, who put a blanket around her shoulders and started randomly dancing.

"DANCE THE DANCE OF LIFE T-DOG!" Jess shouted as she took out her headphones and started randomly dancing with Tyra. Then there was a sudden knock at the door Tyra took off the blanket and ran to the door and unlocked it. Brianna tried to get her wig on, but she just opened the window a and jumped outside, since every dorm room was on the ground floor.

"Hello?" Tyra said in a deeper voice as she opened the door to reveal a boy with blonde hair and a white button up shirt, opened a little at the top and bottom.

"Uhm, hi. My name's Hiro! You must be the new kids." Hiro said as he looked around the room. Jess was sitting on her bed and put her headphones back in.

"Isn't there usually 3 people in a room?" Hiro asked.

"Yea, but sh- he went to the bathroom." Tyra replied.

"Oh, okay, well I just thought I'd be polite and come by and say hello."

"Okay, bye." Tyra said then she closed the door and sighed in relief, "Where's Brianna?" Tyra asked, then once she said that, Brianna jumped through the window and fell on the ground.

"Maybe we should just go to bed, before we get caught right away." Brianna said as she walked to the bathroom and changed into normal bed time clothes and took off the wrapping around her chest. The other girls did the same and Brianna shut off all the lights.

"Good night everyone." Tyra said as she jumped onto the bottom bunk. Jess fell asleep in an instant, and Brianna finally got up onto the top bunk.

"Good night Pingu." Brianna said to her stuffed penguin she always sleeps with.

"Isn't today a Saturday?" Tyra asked, but everyone was already asleep, "Oh well.."

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Read and Review please :D Because I can tell when you favorite my story and don't review! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**DWMA Boarding School - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat! T-T**

Tyra finally woke up, she reached around and finally found her nice looking phone. She looked at the time _12:34pm_. She sighed and got up and saw that Jess was still asleep and Brianna was cutting her hair. WAIT!

"WHY ARE YOU CUTTING YOUR HAIR?" Tyra screamed. Jess didn't move an inch, she was out like she just got knocked out by Andre the Giant **(A/N- R.I.P Andre the Giant! :'D)** from WWE.

"The wig was too itchy!" Brianna exclaimed as she cut one last piece of hair.

"AND IT'S BLACK!" Tyra screamed again and took the scissors away from Brianna. Brianna turned around and gave Tyra a weird look. Her hair wasn't even bad, it actually looked quite good, "WHY IS THE FRONT OF YOUR HAIR BLONDE? YOU LOOK LIKE HIRO!"

"What's your problem? It's not even your hair." Brianna said as she grabbed a broom and dust pan from the closet and sweeped up the big chunks of hair on the ground. Tyra rolled her eyes and walked to the mirror, "Well, I bleached the front because I'm gonna' dye it a different color. My mom isn't here to tell me I can't!"

"Oh, well, nothing I can possibly do now!" Tyra exclaimed, "But it actually looks really good!" She said as she started putting the wrap around her chest, "I'm gonna go wash my face, and brush my teeth." Then Tyra left the room.

She had on her baggy purple shirt and black baggy shorts. She finally found her way to the public washrooms, and as she walked in Black Star and Soul walked in right behind her.

"Just woke up too huh, Skye?" Soul said as he walked to the sink and turned on the hot water.

"Yep, I woke up to the smell of hair dye." Tyra complained, feeling awkward that she was in the boys bathroom. She felt like she was invading the boy's privacy, even though theoretically, she was one.

"Hair dye?" Black Star asked as he walked into the showers that were only a few feet away. Tyra tensed up, she was in the bathroom with boys, taking showers, which meant you had to be naked.

"Yea, Br- CHASE, dyed his hair." Tyra said as she started brushing her teeth.

_"Keep your eyes in the mirror, you can avoid looking at all the boys with penises!" _Tyra thought to herself.

"What colour?" Soul asked as he also walked to the shower.

"Black and blonde." Tyra said after she spit out her toothpaste-y mouth.

"Blonde? Faggot." Soul said as he turned on the shower and walked in, "Just like Hiro."

_"Meanie.." _Tyra thought again.

"Is he gay or something?" Black Star exclaimed.

"No, but he's straighter than you." Tyra exclaimed and she ran out of the bathrooms and all the way to her bedroom faster then speedy gonzalas!

"What happened?" Jess asked, who was now up and putting blue dye on Brianna's hair. She had as frown on her face, since Jess stopped.

"HURR'P DEN!" Brianna screamed at Jess.

"I just practially called Black Star gay."

"YES! AHAAH! HIGH FIVE TYRA!" Brianna screamed and got up, Jess pulled the blue dye away, just missing Brianna's face. Brianna gave Tyra a high five and ran out of the room.

"Now where is that hyper active monkey going?" Tyra asked Jess, who was walking back to the bed.

"Away from me so I can sleep. I have horrible jet leg, so I'm just going to stay in bed today." Jess said, then she was out in a snap of a finger. Looks like she was knocked out by Matt Harty now!

"Alright you depressive kid!" Tyra exclaimed as she started walking around the room like Excalibur, even thought she doesn't know who Excalibur, maybe he is just copying Tyra!

"I'M NOT EMO!" She shouted randomly and went back to sleep. Tyra just grabbed some clothes and got ready. She came back out of the closet, where she changed, wearing a dark purple shirt, and blue jeans.

"HOW DOES IT LOOK?" Brianna screamed as she ran back inside the room after about 10 minutes of randomly dissappearing.

"It's looks pretty snazzy." Then suddenly Tyra was glomped by Brianna, and started getting strangled.

"THAT'S MY WORD!" Brianna shouted, then Tyra finally got her off.

"Ow, okay!" Tyra said as she mumbled something like 'damn hyperactive teenagers'.

"Anyways! Imma get changed, I made plans with Black Star, Soul, and Kidd!" Brianna exclaimed as she grabbed some clothes, and her wrap tp put around her chest. Unlike Tyra she started changing in front of the tall brunette, making her turn around to look away.

"You made plans? I thought you hated them.." Tyra said as she grabbed her mp3 player.

"Exactly, that's why you're coming with us, so I don't kill them!" Brianna said cheerfully as she put on her red shirt and black jeans, she also grabbed a dark red beanie and put it on.

"Okay, I'll come along..." Tyra said as she sighed.

"GOOD. Okay, does this beanie make me look gay?" Brianna asked as she checked herself out.

"No."

"Okay!" Brianna exclaimed as she grabbed her eyebrow liner and filled them in a little thicker. Brianna grabbed a pair of tiny scissors and was bringing them closer to her eye.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tyra screamed, making Brianna jump and cut the skin on her cheekbone under her left eye.

"FUCK! OWWW!" Brianna screamed, "I WAS JUST GOING TO CUT AN EYELASH THAT WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS!"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Tyra screamed, running around looking for a band-aid.

"FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!" Brianna shouted as she took her hand away from the skin, and looked in the mirror, "Oh god! That's gross!" Brianna's entire cheek was red with blood.

"HERE'S A BANDAID!" Tyra shouted as she handed Brianna a black bandaid with FUCK all over it in white.

"These are Kylie's bandaids.." Brianna said as she unwrapped it and put it over the cut. She licked her finger and wiped the blood of the rest of her cheek.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Tyra asked as she grabbed her student card and stuck it in her front pocket.

Brianna looked over to Tyra and glared at her, "Yea, I'm ready.." She said as she grabbed her phone and student card. The two 'boys' walked outside and met up with Black Star, Kidd, and Soul.

"Hey." Soul said as he nodded his head at the two. Black Star waved and Kidd didn't do anything, "What happened to your cheek?" Soul asked as he looked closer at the bandaid, and he chuckled.

"I cut it with scissors.." Brianna said as she fixed her beanie hat thing.

"I like your beanie hat thing!" Black Star exclaimed, who was also wearing a yellow one. Brianna sweat-dropped.

"I like yours too!" Brianna said back, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"So where do you want to go first?" Soul asked as they walked down the city streets, passing many stores and people.

"A bookstore." Kidd and Tyra said at the same time. Soul nodded and Brianna and Black Star stopped.

"I don't want to go to a bookstore.." Brianna said as they stopped.

"HEY CHASE! I KNOW A GREAT GAME STORE! LET'S GO!" Black Star shouted and dragged Brianna away from Tyra. A few people stared at the two kids with beanies on. Brianna was thrown into the store and followed by Black Star. She looked up and a few people stared at her.

"Get up!" Black Star shouted and grabbed Brianna by the elbow and lifted her up. He started walking to a certain game section, passing by a group of girls. Brianna followed behind slowly.

"Why do you look at the games if you don't even have a gaming platform?" Brianna asked as she looked at some games.

"Well, I rarely come here, I just brought you here so you can buy some games for _us_ to play!" Black Star shouted and started looking at some war games.

"Play? We practically hate eachother!" Brianna exclaimed.

"I don't hate you!" Black Star said, putting his arm around Brianna and shaking her wildly.

The group of girls looked over at them and started giggling. Brianna felt her face flush, she was a girl for goodness sake, they shouldn't be giggling at her.

"BUY THIS GAME! NO! THIS GAME!" Black Star kept changing his mind, and Brianna just stood there. She took off her beanie and shook her hair, which was about as short as Hiro's now.

Brianna felt a tap on her right shoulder and she looked over and saw a girl standing there. She was from the group of girls a few meters away, "Uhm, hi." The black haired girl said.

"Uhm, hi.." Brianna said, and she looked away.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Chase."

"Oh, mine's Caitlin."

"That's nice." Brianna said, trying her hardest not to blush, if Jess or Tyra were here, they'd be laughing their arses off like there was not going to be a tomorrow!

"Do you like me?" She asked innocently, and her voice sounded kind of... slutty.

_"Do normal girls actually do these to guys?" _Brianna thought to herself.

"HEY CHASE! GET THIS GAME!" Black Star shouted a few aisles away.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, my friend is calling me.." Brianna said, but the girl stopped her.

"C-Can I have your number?" Caitlin asked.

_"Oh my god, she actually likes me.." _ Brianna thought to herself as she slightly sweatdropped.

"Uhm yea, gimme' your phone." Brianna said, and the girl blushed and handed Brianna her phone. Briann quickly dialed her number and her 'boy' name.

"See ya." She said and Brianna walked away, waving as she did.

_"Oh god, I can't believe I just did that! I'm a girl! But I couldn't just let her hang like that, oh well, she probably won't text anyways..." _Brianna thought to herself as she shook her head and put her head in her hand.

"What was the hold up?" Black Star asked.

"Some girl asked me if she could have my number." Brianna said as Black Star showed her the game.

"Did you give it to her?" Black Star shouted.

"Yea."

"HIGH FIVE!" Black Star shouted and Brianna gave him a light high five.

"Okay, I'll buy this Dead Space 2 game.." Briann mumbled.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!" Black Star shouted.

**~Meanwhile with Tyra, Soul, and Kidd...**

"Where oh where can the manga be~?" Tyra sang to herself as she walked around the bookstore. Kidd went to go find some history books, and Soul stopped at a coffee shop before they got to the bookstore.

"TYRA-CHAN!" Tyra heard a familiar voice at the entrance of the library. She heard someone shush her and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jess, not looking like a boy.

_"She's gonna blow our cover..."_ Tyra thought.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DAKOTA?" Tyra screamed at Jess, she was rewarded by a group of 'shhh's'. Jess' eyes went wide.

"Oops, I forgot.." Jess said as she scratched her head. **(A/N- Oh Jess! xD)**

"Oh well! If Kidd or someone see you tell them you're my friend! We just met!" Tyra exclaimed, "How'd you get here anyways?"

"I texted Binks, she was with Soul and Black Star at a coffee shop outside of the bookstore. I saw em'!" Jess replied as she looked around the manga section with Tyra.

"Skye, I'm ready to go now." Kidd said as he walked up behind Tyra. He must've noticed Jess because, he was giving Tyra an odd look.

"Oh, um, alright. See you later Jess, nice meeting you!" Tyra exclaimed as her and Kidd left the bookstore.

"HONESTLY?" Jess exclaimed and stormed out of the bookstore and back to Shibusen to get changed.

"Can I have a..." Brianna trailed off as she and Black Star ordered coffee.

"Hey everyone." Kidd said as he sat down at the table beside Soul. Tyra sat on the other side of Kidd, and Black Star and Brianna sat down after they got their coffee.

"!" Black Star said loudly since he was bored now. He found something to do after awhile, poking Brianna's bandaid.

"Why did you use a FUCK bandaid?" Black Star asked/exclaimed/shouted.

"Because I can." Brianna stated, actually getting annoyed by Black Star.

"Is Chase always this blunt?" Soul whispered to Tyra.

"Well, he is probably the most hyperactive person I know, but she just acts like this to the person she hates the most, which is Black Star right now." Tyra responded as she stirred her iced latte.

"Well, it's starting to get chilly out. It will probably start snowing in a few weeks since it's almost the end of November." Kidd said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What time is it?" Brianna asked, as she leaned back into the chair, trying to act like all the other boys.

"3:38pm." Soul said as he grabbed his hot chocolate.

"Shit, um, uhh, sorry, but I have to go!" Brianna exclaimed and she got up and ran to the corner of the street and ran towards Shibusen at her fastest, which was really fast.

"WAIT! CHASE! YOU FORGOT YOUR COFFEE!" Black Star shouted as he grabbed Brianna's coffee and chased after her. Everyone at the table sweatdropped.

"Has Black Star been treating Chase nicely only because he knows that he has an Xbox?" Tyra asked.

"Yep, that cocky bastard thinks he's god and he can do anything." Kidd said and he mumbled something like 'That asymmetrical freak'.

"You only like symmetrical things don't you?" Tyra asked Kidd, making that assumption from yesterday when he freaked out at Jess and Brianna.

"Yes, anything asymmetrical is disgusting!" Kidd shouted, as he looked into his coffee cup, "Look! Even the syrup on this isn't symmetrical! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Kidd shouted.

_"That asymmetrical hypocrit.."_ Soul thought to himself as he stared at the three white stripes on Kidd's hair.

"I know exactly how you feel!" Tyra shouted, and they started an entire conversation about how symmetry is key. Without noticing Soul left the two and walked back to Shibusen.

~*~*2 hours later*~*~

"Yes mom! I know mom! I know! Okay! Bye! I love you too." Brianna said into the phone and she hung up.

"Is that the reason you had to leave so quickly today?" Tyra asked as she layed back into her bunk.

"Yea, I've been on the phone with her almost 2 hours! My ear hurts now!" Brianna complained as she played with her cell phone and sat on the rolly chair used for the desk.

"Because you've been holding it against your ear too long?" Jess asked as she pulled out her headphones.

"No, because my mom likes to yell.." Brianna said, and Jess and Tyra laughed.

"How come you make your mom sound so mean?" Tyra asked as got up from the bunk bed and over to the door.

"She's not mean!" Brianna exclaimed as she followed Tyra.

"Wait, where are you guys going now?" Jess asked the two girls.

"Oh, Soul told us that every night at six they have supper in the cafateria, so we're going to go meet up with them and the girls." Tyra exclaimed as she waited for Jess to respond.

"I'm gonna' come too!" Jess shouted and stood up and sat right back down to put on her shoes.

"Hurr'p den'!" Brianna shouted as she slowly walked out of the room with Tyra.

"DAMN YOU JOSE!" Jess shouted as she got up, but tripped on her shoelace and rolled out into the middle of the hallway.

"C'mon Charlie! We have to go to Candy Mountain Charlie!" Brianna said to Jess, who was standing up, "C'mon the Choo Cho Shoe, Charlie!" Brianna said again, mocking Charlie the Unicorn.

"Screw off!" Jess shouted and slapped Brianna.

"Dude!" Brianna shouted.

"Where's my car?" Tyra shouted in the background.

"AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN!" Brianna screamed as she ran to the cafateria. Tyra and Jess ran after her, and Brianna opened the doors to the cafateria and kept running screaming that.

"THE COOKIES FORTUNE!" Tyra shouted randomly after Brianna.

"WATCH OUT CHASE!" Jess screamed, seeing Patti walking into Brianna's path, "God, it's weird calling her Chase." Jess mumbled to Tyra.

_**CRASH!**_

Brianna and Patti crashed into eachother and everyone in the cafateria looked at them.

"PATTI!" Liz shouted and ran to Patti, who was laughing her hardest with Brianna.

"Heehee~! That was fun!" Patti exclaimed, and got off of Brianna, "I'll help you up Chase!" Patti shouted and grabbed Brianna's hand and pulled her up. Patti was the exact same height as Brianna.

"Hey Chase, you dyed your hair!" Liz exclaimed as she lead Brianna to the table where everyone sat. Tyra and Jess joined everyone too, already started a conversation with Kidd and Soul.

"It looks really nice Chase!" Maka exclaimed as she took a bit out of her burger.

"We grabbed trays for you guys too, don't worry!" Tsubaki said as she pointed in front of Tyra and Jess, they noticed their food and started chowing down, meanwhile Brianna was having an epic conversation about giraffes with Patti.

"What happened to your cheek?" Tsubaki asked Brianna.

"I cut it with scissor by accident.." She said, and the girls, except Patti, gave her a weird look.

"Soooooo, Dakota, what's your favorite thing to do? You too Chase and Skye!" Maka exclaimed, as they stopped doing what they were originally doing.

"Talking about giraffes with Patti!" Brianna exclaimed and put her arm around Patti, as she blushed and giggled. Liz smiled and Kidd's face flamed with anger, Patti wasn't supposed to make a good connection with anyone else other than he and Liz! It was proposturous!

"I like to listen to music and read." Jess said as she continued to munch on her burger. Maka felt intrigued with Jess' two main hobbies.

"I like to read, draw, and watch anime!" Tyra exclaimed, not wanting anyone of them know her passion about singing, because they would beg 'him' to sing and they'd find out she was a girl. Tsubaki giggled, she liked doing all of those things.

Everyone kept talking with eachother, and they finally all finished eating. 'Chase' and Patti were now best friend and 'he' even made friends with Black Star, 'Skye' has en even better friendship with Death the Kidd and she is alright friends with Tsubaki and Maka, Soul thinks 'Dakota' is the only cool person other than him and 'Dakota' hates Maka more than ever!

"Well, we should go now!" Brianna exclaimed as stood up, "Tomorrow is our first day! Oh and sorry about not meeting up with you guys yesterday evening, we were busy unpacking!" Brianna exclaimed.

"It's alright~!" Patti exclaimed as she stood up and gave Brianna a tight hug. Brianna was taken back by this and she looked at Tyra and Jess, who just shrugged. Kidd was going to explode pretty soon.

"Well, g'night everybody!" Tyra exclaimed as the girls grabbed their trays and dumped the garbage in a garbage can and left the trays on a random table.

"BYE!" The girls, and Black Star chimed after the three 'boys'.

"Well, we became quite popular!" Tyra whisperyelled as they continued to make their way out of the cafateria, it was HUGE.

"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Brianna shouted as she jumped on Tyra's back, everyone in the cafateria stared at them, and Jess opened the door and they ran out of the cafateria.

"Yep, Chase is gay.." Soul mumbled.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be Tyra, Jess, and Brianna's first day of school! :D READ AND REVIEW! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**DWMA Boarding School**

**A/N- Oh yea, the date right now is November 29th in the story. Anyways, enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater the anime. I only own Chase/Brianna.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-SLAM!**_

"Stupid fucking alarm clock. I'm gonna' kill it one of these days.." Jess mumbled as she rubbed her eyes awake and looked over to her two best friends. Tyra was facing the wall and had the blankets covering her head, while Brianna had the blanket kicked off of her and her left leg was off of the top bunk.

"What time is it?" Tyra asked as she kicked the blanket off of her and looked towards Jess.

"It's 8 o'clock." Jess replied as she got off of her bed and walked over to a wave looking mirror hung on on the wall. She opened her eyes wide and noticed the BLACK STAR in red spray paint from behind her, "We need to get that painted over soon..."

Tyra was shaking Brianna, trying to get her to wake up. Tyra accidently shook her too hard and Brianna fell off the bed, "WHO DIED?" She screamed as she quickly stood up.

"It's the first day of school..." Jess said in a sigh-y voice. She honestly did not want to go to school, at all.

"FIRST DAY? OH EM GEE! WE HAVE TO GET READY1 PRONTO!" Brianna screamed as she ran around the room grabbing a clean shirt, pants, socks, underwear, and the bandage stuff she uses for her chest. She ran into the closet to change.

"Y'know.. We have a half hour to get ready." Jess said as she sat back on her bed.

"Hey you guys, it doesn't say what rooms we go to for our classes." Tyra exclaimed as she looked over the schedule. Brianna ran out of the closet, toothbrush in her mouth, pants half way down her legs and she ran out of the room.

"I'll be right back! I need to brush my teeth!" Brianna said, kinda muffled since the toothbrush in her mouth. The two other girls ignored Brianna's excited-ness and went back to talking.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have at least one person we know in each of our classes, we'll just figure out which one and walk with them to class." Jess suggested as she got up and grabbed her brush and combed out her already straight hair.

"Yea, you're right." Tyra replied. The two stayed silent for about a minute, then Brianna ran in practically screaming.

"BLACK STAR WAS IN THE WASHROOM AND HE SAW MY TENSION BANDAGE!" Brianna screamed as she quickly shut the door and ran to Jess and Tyra.

"Mhm, that's okay.." Jess said in a japanese accent and rubbed her imaginary stubble.

"No! That's not okay! What did you tell him?" Tyra screamed at Brianna, who had a feared look on her face.

"Well..."

_~*~*~*Brianna's Excuse*~*~*~_

_"LaLaLaLaLa~!" Brianna sang in a sing songy voice as she lifted up her shirt and adjusted her bandage around her chest. Since no one was in the washroom she could practically do what she wanted._

_"Why do you have a tension bandage around your chest?" Black Star screamed as he hopped out of the shower, in only a towel around his waist, exposing his muscular chest. His hair was actually down, not in it's spikey ways, but around his shoulders and covering some of his face.__**(A/N- I almost died just typing that.. c:) **_

_"Holy mother of squee!" Brianna screamed in a deeper voice, she got used to changing her voice around other people. Brianna looked to Black Star, and looked down seeing just a towel. Her face was bright red, but then her thoughts focused back to his question, "Umm, because it's holding a bandage across my chest."_

_"Why do you have a bandage on your chest? Did you get stabbed?" Black Star said in his loud, high-pitched voice._

_"No...it's because before I came here I had a heart surgery so I need something to hold the bandage that covers my...uhh...healing stitches!" Brianna exclaimed quickly._

_"Do you like take pills or something?" Black Star asked._

_"Yes, I take three different kinds of pills each morning to keep my heart at balance!" Brianna shouted then she spit some toothpaste she had in her mouth into the sink and she ran out of the bathroom, her shirt still above her chest._

_"Chase is weird.." Black Star mumbled to himself, then he started flexing in the mirror._

_~*~*~*End of Excuse*~*~*~_

"Wow... so now your a gay boy with a heart problem?" Jess asked, shaking her head and making her hair look more messy.

"Shut up! I'm not gay! I'm straighter than a board!" Brianna screamed, but then a smile spread across her face, "I just got an idea! I'll be gay! Imagine how many more girl friends I'll get! And then I can act more like my girly self!"

"Yea, well, just don't make your imaginary girl friends think you actually are a girl." Tyra stated as she walked into the closet and got changed in a minute.

"MY TURN!" Jess shouted and ran into the closet, pushing Tyra down as she did.

"Calm down, butch!" Tyra exclaimed as she stood back up and walked over to the mirror and filled in her eyebrows and put on her make-up.

"Tyra, don't put on foundation, you never see boys with perfect complexion. Their complexion is always a little splotchy, but in a sexy way!" Brianna exclaimed, showing Tyra how to put on a darker shade of foundation kind of splotchy on the cheeks and made them look kinda like freckles.

"Hey, you're right. I do look more like a boy now." Tyra said as she grabbed her book bag and made sure she had all her things in there. Brianna grabbed her black DC backpack and slipped in on her arms and she walked to the mirror and did a 'Justin Beiber' hair flip.

"Hurry up douche bag!" Brianna shouted as she grabbed a key to the dorm room and waited for Jess to come running out of the closet. She did as Brianna thought, and Jess grabbed her I-pod and stuck the earphones into both ears and blasted her music as she put on her shoes and walked into the hallway.

"I cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort~!" Jess sang loudly as she adjusted her black, baggy sweater that matched her black jeans and black converse. Tyra wore a black button up collared shirt and grey jeans and black and white shoes.

"Don't be all emo on me!" Tyra shouted to Jess as she started to skip down the hallway. Brianna sighed in embarrasment when Jess started doing her cowboy skip past a group of girls.

"You guys are being freaks!" Brianna screamed and locked the door. She wore her light yellow beanie and blue shirt and bright orange jeans and grey converse.

"That's why you love us~!" Tyra exclaimed, causing a few older guys to give them a what-the-fuck? face.

"C'mon, let's just go find someone who has the same classes as us!" Jess shouted in her deeper voice and started to walk down the hallway normally. They passed groups of friends, some giving them stares and some waving and smiling at them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" The three 'boys' turned around and saw Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti walking down the hallway towards them.

"Go to hell." Jess mumbled, sending it towards Maka.

"Ayyyyy!" Tyra said and gave Tsubaki a high five.

"Yo." Brianna said calmly, trying act 'boyish' and 'cool', like Soul would say.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU HAS ALL SIX CLASSES WITH US?" Tyra shouted pointing to each one of them.

"I have Pre-Ap English, Home Ec., Music, Science, Math, and Phys. Ed~!" Maka said in a sing-songy voice. Jess' world just crashed down at that moment.

"Ty-SKYE. I think Je-DAKOTA died." Brianna said as she bent down and started poking Jess, who was drooling on the ground.

"Chase, tell my family I loved them and and will never forget them..." Jess said lighty, barely whispering.

"Dakota is almost dead~!" Patti said, laughing her hardest and joining Brianna on poking her.

"Hey, do you guys know about the christmas dance coming up in December?" Liz asked the three 'boys'.

"NOPE! Is it fun?" Brianna exclaimed standing up and doing once again a, 'Justin Beiber' hair flip.

"Yes, it's so much fun. It's in about a week, since we get 2 weeks off pretty soon." Tsubaki said in her soft voice. She was standing next to Tyra, they were the exact same height, and when Jess finally stood up, it made her feel short.

"Sounds fun." Tyra stated, waiting for Maka to lead the way to the first class.

"Well see ya later. We're off to our normal English class!" Liz said loudly and her and Patti went down another hallway.

"Okay, well let's go to our first class! It's your first day so we better make it good!" Maka exclaimed, grabbing onto Jess' elbow and pulling her down, Tsubaki did the same to Tyra. Brianna stood for a few seconds, then sighed and walked forward, feeling like a 5th wheel.

**~*~*At English Pre-AP*~*~**

"Hello class. Mrs. Yumi is speaking now so be quiet. As you know now, we have three new students in our school." Azuza pointed to the three boys and made a motion for them to come to the front. They all sighed and slowly walked up and stood in front of the classic chalkboard, "Please, boys, introduce yourselves." Azuza sat down in her desk, watching the boys intentively.

"U-Uh... Hi." Jess said quickly, staring at the kids in her class. So many colors of hair, blue, blond, brown, black, green! The students laughed a little, but continued to stare at them, Maka gave Jess a thumbs up. Tyra cleared her throat, and noticed Death the Kidd sitting in the back with Hiro.

"Well, if you want to know, my name is Chase Cardinal. I like anime and to sing and play guitar on my free time and I'm a really good writer." Brianna said triumphantly and put her hands on her hips and smiled to the class.

"Are you gay?" Some random in the back shouted at Brianna and steam started to come out of her eyes.

"No! I'm dating a girl named Brianna right now! I even have a picture of her if you need proof!" Brianna shouted, and Jess and Tyra sweatdropped.

"Nice improvisation." Tyra whispered to Brianna sarcastically.

"You really think?" Brianna asked back, her hopes high.

"Oh my god.. let's just go sit down.." Jess said and hung her head as they walked back to their seats.

"Okay class. Well your essays are due monday. Skye, Chase, Dakota. Read this book, I expect you to be done by Thursday. Then when you are done I expect a fifteen-hundred word essay on what you think Shakespeare's play meant and what meaning it was supposed to give by the first day we come back from winter break." Azuza said as she passed the three 'boys' each a copy of _Romeo & Juliet_.

"Okay. Will do!" Tyra exclaimed and started reading the play happily, enjoying every chopped english word of it.

"We're gonna fail this class horribly..." Jess said, and looked at Brianna. They both sighed and started to read for the rest of the class.

**~*~*In Home Ec. Class*~*~**

"Good morning class!" Justin Law said in a happy voice. He walked to the front of the class and grabbed a marker and wrote on the white board:

_1) Get into groups of three and get into your own kitchen and put on the aprons._

_2) Take the recipe set on your stove and switch with anyone if you don't want to cook what you're supposed to._

_3) Cook the food._

_4) Clean up, do the dishes, and set the food on the tables and give me each a tiny sample for marking._

"Wow, our first day and we're already cooking.." Jess mumbled and got up and walked to a kitchen with Brianna and Tyra.

"Hello boys. I know you're new here so I gave you an easier recipe." Justin said to the three 'boys' and handed them a paper that said BlueBerry Muffins at the top, "These are the easiest things to make so please, don't burn them." Justin turned around and walked away, leaving the three 'boys' with many questions needing to be answered.

"Well then boys! Let's get a cooking!" Brianna exclaimed and grabbed a muffin pan and a few bowls. Tyra and Jess grabbed all the food ingredients and started measuring into the bowls.

"Hahah! You three actually think you can beat me, Soul, and Kidd at making blue berry muffins? no one can surpass my great cooking skills!" Black Star shouted and jumped into their kitchen wearing a blue apron. Kidd was wearing a black apron, with three white stripes stitched onto the left side, and Soul wore a red one, just like Jess.

"Yea, I think we can!" Jess shouted back, getting annoyed super easily about being told that she can't make good muffins.

"I don't let boasters play my Xbox.." Brianna said and went back to work and started measuring flour.

"Fine, but let's make a bet." Black Star said, looking at 'Chase' and smirking a bit.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"If my muffins are better you give me 30 push-ups next class, and if yours are betterI will give you 30 push-ups? What do you say? Deal?" Black Star had a smile on his face. Jess and Tyra stared at the two while Kidd and Soul walked back and started to actually cook.

"Deal." Brianna stated and she slapped her hand against his and shook it.

"Hurry up Black Star! You're being so uncool by not helping us!" Soul shouted at his blue-haired friend.

"Let's get cooking!" Brianna shouted and starting working like speedy gonzolas.

**~*~*In Music Class*~*~**

"27...28...29... C'mon you can do it Chase...30~!" Patti shouted once Brianna finished doing all thirty of her push-ups. The entire posse was in music class with Jess, Brianna, and Tyra.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did it Face Ache." Jess said as she poked Brianna's arm, "You don't look very strong." Black Star started laughing wildly and he flexed.

"You should be more like me!" Black Star shouted, continueing to flex. A few girls from across the room giggled and he walked over to them with Soul to flirt. Jess and Brianna just rolled their eyes, obviously jealous.

"I think you're manly enough, Chase~!" Patti shouted and practically glomped Brianna when she tried to get back into her desk.

"I think Patti likes Chase." Tyra mumbled to Jess, holding in her laughter. Jess started to freak out laughing, and Brianna glared over to the too.

"Neh!" Tyra exclaimed as she rubbed her chin. Brianna started to laugh too, it was a little inside joke they shared. Patti was dangling off of Brianna like a sloth to a tree.

"FOOLS!" Is all Brianna heard and she quickly sat down, knocking Patti to the floor, who giggled and quickly jumped to her seat which was beside Tsubaki and Liz's desk. They were all probably talking about boys, but Tsubaki probably didn't stay on that subject for long, "Tis' Excalibur speaking!"

Jess, Tyra, and Brianna stared at the _thing_ in the front of the class. The three 'boys' were sitting in the back and all they saw was a white top hat, a white snout, and a cane pointing to the class.

"What is that?" Jess asked, moving back into her seat a bit.

"Don't you mean, who is that thing?" Brianna asked and she copyed Jess as she moved back into her seat.

"You guys, that's Excalibur..." Tyra said and she stared in horror at the short white person walking around the room.

"FOOL!" He shouted, pointing to Death the Kidd, his face went all scrunched up and he looked away from Excalibur. Tyra nearly fell out of her desk from laughing.

"Back in the 12th century..." Excalibur started and everyone in class sighed or moaned in disgust. Tyra, Jess, and Brianna looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders, listening to the story intently.

**~*~*After Lunch. Science*~*~**

"Good afternoon class. Today we'll be-" Stein started but was cut off by the class.

"Disecting!" The entired class shouted and then they made their way to the lab in a single line. Jess, Tyra, and Brianna looked at eachother and followed everyone. There was a bucket full of scalpels and everyone took one.

"Hey, that's the creepy dude who took us to go see Shinigami-sama!" Brianna exclaimed as she got into line with the other students.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to have a bucket of scalpals?" Tyra mumbled as she grabbed one, then a pair of rubber gloves in a box beside the bucket.

"Well, as long as you don't dump the bucket on top of somebody." Jess replied, doing the same as Tyra.

"Today we'll be disecting frogs because we ran out baby pigs to disect." Stein said to the class. Jess almost threw up as she was partnered with Soul and she saw the frog on the disecting table. Coincidently enough, Tyra was partnered with her new friend Kidd, and Brianna was partnered with her frenemy, Black Star, "I hope everyone remembers how to disect it. Anyways, I'm going out for a smoke." Stein left on his rolly chair and you could hear him fall down the stairs.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DISECT A FROG?" Jess screamed as she poked it with her knife. Soul sighed and cut the body top to bottom. Jess quickly turned around and saw Tyra and Kidd both trying their hardest not to throw up all over the frog, and when she looked at Brianna she saw Black Star poking the splien, while Brianna started to pull out the intestines and pretend to eat them.

**BAM**

Jess' eyes fluttered open, she looked around and noticed lockers and towels. "Finally you're up. We had to carry you to the nurses office then to gym class. You missed math class!" Tyra shouted at Jess and she fell off the bench she was laying on.

"I can't belive you fainted, that was so uncool." Soul said as he leaned on a locker.

"You were also laying unsymmetrically. It was horrid! I couldn't believe it!" Kidd shouted as he punched a locker in his anger, then he started crying from the pain.

"...Where's Chase and Black Star?" Jess asked as she wiped sweat from her forhead.

"Oh, those two hoolagins. They're already changed and in the gym seeing who can run the fastest." Tyra said and she laughed a little.

"What?" Jess asked and she ran to the mirror and saw a signature of Black Star on her forehead, "FUCK! THIS BETTER FUCKING COME OFF!" Jess screamed and washed it off as fast as she could.

"Well, we'll be outside, we already changed. Oh yeah, gym is already half over, we just came to check on you. We're playing dodgeball right away." Tyra said, then the three boys walked back outside. Jess quickly got changed into her red shirt and black shorts that were required to be worn in gym.

"Okay, now that everyone is here. It's time to play dodgeball!" Zombie Sid shouted as he started sending half of the kids to the other side.

"That's Zombie Sid? He looks a lot like a zombie..." Jess said and she slowly moved away from him. Once the guy students, including Soul, Black Star and Kidd, got to the other side they removed their shirts to signify they were another team.

"Holy fuck that's hot.." Brianna said when she saw Black Star, but then she quickly turned around, "NO! Don't say that Brianna. You don't like Black Star, he's stupid and...STUPID!" Brianna whispered to herself. Tyra and Jess snickered and started talking to eachother about how Brianna probably liked Black Star.

Sid blew his whistle and then everyone, except Tyra, Jess, and Brianna ran for the balls, they stood at the wall, watching the rubber balls fly around the half of the gym. A big curtain seperated the boys from the girls.

"C'mon boys. Get them, they don't bite!" Sid said and patted Brianna's back, causing her step into the path of a ball flying to her face. She quickly moved her head and it flew back and hit Jess.

"Oh no. I'm out." Jess said flalty and she went and sat on the bench, enjoying the view of watching people get hit.

"Skye! Here!" Brianna shouted as she dodged a ball aimed for her gut and she threw one out of the two balls she held. **(A/N- And no ,Jess, not in a dirty way -_-' xD) **Tyra caught it and started freaking out wondering who to throw it at. She finally threw it, but someone caught it. Brianna watched in horror.

"SKYE! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Brianna screamed as she jumped out of the way of one of Black Star's throws. Tyra jumped, thinking it was going to hit Brianna.

"DAMMIT!" Black Star shouted and threw another one, but it just hit Hiro. Soon enought it was down to Black Star, and Brianna, who was running around screaming.

"Chase! Throw one with your beast strength!" Jess screamed. Everyone watched intently as Black Star threw the last ball on his side, and all 10 of them were on Brianna's side. She quickly grabbed one and took a step forwards, moved her arms back and whipped it at Black Star. He quickly jumped out of the way and the rubber ball hit the wall with a huge _thud_.

"Holy crap, kid! Calm down on your butch senses!" Tyra shouted at Brianna. She turned her head over to Tyra to stick her tongue out.

"Watch out, Chase!" Hiro shouted, Brianna quickly moved her head back only being face-to-face with a ball.

"Fuck."

**A/N- Hizzah! My new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait Tyra and Jess, hope you like it! xD**

**~SirMcBinks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N- Yo. Back with a new chapter. Enjoy, fools.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, fools. **

"Yesterday sucked monkey balls." Brianna said as she walked out of her fourth period class, right beside Tyra and Jess. They finished science and Jess finally didn't faint and they were able to go to math class with Miss Marie all together.

"Thanks for reminding us for the one-fucking-hundred time!" Jess complained sarcastically, getting pissed off at Brianna for complaining all day. Tyra ignored the two and sang a song inside her head as she walked down to second floor.

"Well, your welcome. Glad you appreciate it!" Brianna said with a smile and continued to rub her bruised, and swollen achy nose.

"Are you sure that's not broken?" Soul asked, joining the three with Kidd and Black Star at his side. Black Star quickly jumped in front of Brianna and punched her in the nose, but not too hard.

"FUCK! I THINK IT'S FUCKING BROKEN NOW! YOU DOUCHE FACE ASS LICKER!" Brianna screamed, causing all of the students on the staircase look at her. She used her beast strength and kicked Black Star in the gut and she turned around and walked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Jess started laughing. Tyra just did her oh-so-famous face palm and shook her head as she skipped down the stairs.

"Umm... That doesn't look like a guy's ass." Soul said as he looked at 'Dakota' skip weirdly down the stairs. Kidd hit the back of Soul's head, and Black Star walked up and did a quick pelvic thrust into Soul's side.

"Did that turn you on? GAY BOY!" Black Star shouted, and was chased down the stairs by a furious Soul Evans. Kidd just read a book and chuckled at a funny part. Loser.

"Hello class. Miss Marie here. I hope everyone finished their homework." Miss Marie said, walking to the front of the class and pushing a few strands of her blond hair behind her ear.

"We already had homework?" Jess asked Tyra.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you." Tyra replied, getting out her homework and putting it in a neat pile.

"Um, Miss Marie?" Brianna asked, as she raised her hand in a 'boyish' way, kinda slouching.

"Yes Chase?"

"Um, what if hypothetically someone in this class got their assignment done, but they lost it?" Brianna asked, hoping for a good answer.

"They'd get detention." Miss Marie replied swiftly.

"Chaaaaaaa..." Brianna trailed off, then slowly searched her binder around trying to find her homework.

"You lost it didn't you?" Tyra asked.

"PFFFFFFFFT, yea." Brianna sighed and stood up and put her backpack on her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miss Marie asked.

"To detention, because I didn't finish my homework.." Brianna said, then Miss Marie waved her away and she sadly walked out of the classroom, her head hung low in disappointement. Her mom wasn't going to be very happy about this

"Heh, sucker!" Jess mumbled to Tyra, as she snickered. Tyra just let Miss Marie check her homework.

"Okay, kids. Get a piece of loose leaf out. Quick quiz on last weeks work!" Miss Maire said, then returned to the board and wrote down 24 questions.

"BUT WE WEREN'T HERE LAST WEEK!" Jess shouted, causing a glare from Miss Marie.

"You'll do it anyways."

"Chaaaaa..." Tyra and Jess said together and sighed in defeat. All three of the girls officially hated DWMA Boarding School.

**~*~*Gym Class*~*~**

"HEY MA' PEEPS! I'M BACK FROM DETENTION! DIDJA' MISS ME?" Brianna shouted, then she saw him. Standing before the students all in a straight and perfect line. His white and grey hair was noticible from 4 miles away, "Oh bloody hell..." Brianna said.

"Oh, Chase. Nice to see you again. Get into line or another detention for you." The most horrible teacher in the world said, and pointed at the end of the line where all the boys with hygiene issues stood.

"Oh, Mr. Day. What a fancy meeting you here!" Brianna said in a british tone. Everyone felt the sudden tension between the student and teacher. It was oh-so nerve racking, "Thought you'd be retired by now from age. And what a sight seeing you teach gym!" Mr. Day and all the teachers back at JP II knew about the three kids going to DWMA, as boys.

"Chase, Chase, Chase.. You know I'll never retire. I'm just too good of a teacher to do that to my students." Mr. Day said with a smile.

"Heh, too good of a teacher my a-!" Tyra quickly put her hand over Jess's mouth before she could swear at Mr. Day. The worst teacher ever.

"EVERYONE GET CHANGED AND BE BACK IN TWO MINUTES TO DO A SURPRISE 15 MINUTE RUN!" Mr. Day shouted and quickly blew his whistle.

"Hey, I'm injured!" Brianna shouted, pointing to her nose.

"Only when you run on your nose, Chase. Now get changed before I make you go to the principal's office!" Mr. Day shouted and then Brianna quickly ran off.

"How do you guys know that teacher?" Kidd asked as he pulled his shirt off, making Tyra drool only a little. Black Star and Soul did the same, but Brianna stayed pissed off and Jess just grab her gym clothes and ran to a bathroom stall to change.

"He was the worst fucking teacher at our old school. He hates me." Brianna said as she walked behind the lockers and quickly changed in 10 seconds and came back around.

"As the whole boys gyms class can see." Soul stated. Tyra and Jess felt it very awkward in the locker room. Brianna felt like she just fit perfectly in.

"I'm gonna' die out there!" Jess shouted, getting her running shoes on.

"Don't worry. Good ol' Black Star will be running with ya'!" Black Star shouted and put his arm around Jess.

"Oh great." Jess said and quickly pulled away.

"NEH!" Brianna exclaimed, suddenly happy and she ran outside the gym locker. As she ran outside she bumped into Mr. Day's chest, nose first.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SQUEE!" Brianna screamed as she held her nose.

"Oh, Brianna, um, Chase. Here. It's a sheet for the boys basketball team. Try-outs are the week after you come back from winter break. Sid told me he hopes to see you there." Mr. Day said then quickly turned up some rock music on the stereo once everyone got back out of the lockers. Brianna threw the sheet on the floor, not wanting to go.

"START RUNNING!" Mr. Day shouted, then everyone ran, well Jess and Black Star raced until Jess fell.

**~*~*After School*~*~**

"Why the fuck was fucking Mr. Day fucking teaching our godamn fucking gym class?" Brianna asked as she, Tyra, and Jess made their way to their dorm room.

"I don't know.." Tyra trailed off.

"I'M GONNA' GO TO SLEEP!" Jess shouted, randomly budging herself between the two 'boys'.

"Good to fucking know." Brianna mumbled and hung her head, as a dark blue vibe surrounded her, making everyone around depressed too.

"You and Jess switched personalities again.." Tyra said, her head hanging low down too.

"NO IT DIDN'T!" Brianna shouted, getting all happy.

"Mhm." Jess said in a grumpy voice. Tyra just rolled her eyes.

"CHASE~! WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME~?" Patti asked as she jumped towards Brianna and put her arms around 'him' and gave 'him' a hug. Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki walked behind, giving a cute 'AWWWWEH!'.

"U-Uhh. Yea, I'd love to!" Brianna exclaimed, lightly hugging back. Then another roar of cute 'AWWWH's filled the hallway.

"W-Will you go to the dance with me on Friday?" Tsubaki asked Tyra softly. Tyra smiled and nodded, not wanting to be unpolite.

"AND WE CAN GO TO THE DANCE TOGETHER TOO~!" Maka said happily as she latched onto Jess's arm. Jess's eyes went big, then she booked it to the dorm room with Brianna and Tyra following behind.

"WOW! I can't believe we all just got asked to go to the fucking dance in three days!" Tyra shouted, quickly going to the Xbox once the three got into the room.

"I'm g-going with M-Maka..." Jess said, her whole life collapsing at that very moment...again. She fell on her bed and stayed like that fro about an hour as Tyra and Brianna played Left 4 Dead.

**~*~*2 hours later. 6pm.*~*~**

"Did you know you could order pizza here? They just let the pizza guy into the school and he brings it to our room!" Jess exclaimed, once she was over the whole going-to-the-dance-with-Maka thing.

"Order us two Extra-large pepperoni pizzas!" Brianna shouted, a little too loudly and somehow Black Star barged into their room, the door being unlocked.

"PIZZA! XBOX! PARTY OVER HERE!" Black Star screamed quickly dialing the pizza place's number and ordering three pizzas. Soul and Kidd also walked in.

"Ahh, never had pizza in a long time." Kidd said as he sat on Jess's bed, making himself comfortable.

"Umm... come in?" Tyra said, quickly going to her bed so no one would sit on it.

"I'LL VERSE YOU IN BLACK OPS!" Black Star shouted to Brianna.

"YOU'RE SO ON BLACK STAR!" Then the two were gaming hardcore in seconds.

"Well, they're pretty occupied." Soul said as he sat behind the twoplaying Black Ops and decided to watch.

"Yay. What a fun night." Jess mumbled sarcastically and sat with Tyra.

"Oh yeah. Isn't tomorrow gender bender day?" Kidd asked Soul. Soul nodded and continued watching the TV.

"What's gender bender day?" Tyra asked.

"It's a school spirit day when girls dress as boys and boys dress as girls. I've only done it once last year and it was pretty fun, but it's only freshmen type thing to do." Kidd said and finally indulged on watched the Tv also. Tyra and Jess looked at eachother with big eyes.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Tyra asked.

"That the pizza should hurry up! I know right!" Jess grumbled loudly.

"No, but yea. ANYWAYS, we should dress as girls tomorrow!" Tyra exclaimed, not loud enough for the boys to hear.

"We should! Oh my god. We'll totally win!" Jess said, and the two high-fived. Suddenly the day just got a little better, that is until Brianna lost to Black Star on Black Ops.

"Heh" Jess snickered, "Call of Duty."

**A/N- I know, pretty short eh? But I had homework, then dishes to do, then Wal-Mart! But I updated! :D Enjoy~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater! Only Brianna-sama (Chase-sama)**

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this short and sweet chapter :3**

* * *

><p>"Good morning star shine, the earth says hello~" Brianna whispered into her sleeping friend's ear. Jess' eyes fluttered open and she looked at Brianna, who was really up close and personal to Jess right now. Tyra was still asleep and completely under the covers.<p>

"Don't be such a creepy person.." Jess mumbled and turned over, "Why are you up so frickin' early?

"Umm, I don't know, maybe because it's a Wednesday and it's school?" Brianna said, losing her high morning spirits. Brianna grumbled and walked over to a mirror and fixed her hair. Jess quickly stood up and did a belly flop onto Tyra, who started grumbling and pushed Jess of the bed.

"DAMN YOU JOSE!" Jess shouted and shook her fist at Tyra, who finally sat up and got out of her bed.

"You guys... TODAY IS GENDER BENDER DAY!" Brianna screamed and ran to her still packed suitcase and pulled out some of the girly clothes she packed along, "HIZZAH!" Then she quickly dug out her makeup case, set it beside her clothes and ran out the door and to the bathroom.

"Well someone's an eager beaver today!" Jess exclaimed, and nudged Tyra in the side, recieving a scowl from her best friend. Jess cowered back and walked out of the room too.

**~*~*After getting ready*~*~**

"I think we look a little too much like girls.." Tyra said, finally out of her grumpiness, and she looked down at the purple cardigan she wore over a flowery blue shirt. Jess plucked at the black dress she wore that went down to her knees, and Brianna twirled around in a bright orange dress. They all had their short hair in tiny pigtails and makeup on that made them look like there oldselves.

"OH WELL! LET'S GET TO CLASS!" Brianna shouted and grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Jess and Tyra quickly followed Brianna out the door and locked up after her, "Hurry up guys!"

"God. She's gonna' blow off our cover pretty soon." Tyra mumbled and pulled out her cell phone and started texting Death the Kidd to ask where he was.

"Who ya' texting?" Maka asked as she walked up beside Tyra, trying to peer over her shoulder, "Woah! You guys are great at Gender Bender Day! You look nothing like guys!"

"You look nothing like a guy." Jess muttered, suddenly going depressive once Maka walked into the scene.

"HEY CHASE~! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE DANCE!" Patti exclaimed and jumped onto Brianna's back. Brianna laughed and held up Patti, trying to act like the strong boy she wasn't. Kidd, Black Star, and Soul walked into the scene, causing Jess to get a little happier.

"Wow. I can't believe you actually dressed up for Gender Bender Day.." Soul said, as he rolled his eyes and sighed. Black Star frowned, and Kidd tried to let go of his anger towards Brianna and Patti.

"Hey Tyra. Whatcha' doing?" Tsubaki asked innocently as she tried to strike up a conversation with the 'guy' she had a crush on.

"When is the bell gonna' ring?" Liz asked, walking down the hall as she filed her nails and dodged the people walking down the hallway.

"In a few minutes. We should get to class before we're late!" Death the Kidd exclaimed and started speed-walking.

"Hold up Mr. Gotta' Get To Class 10 Minutes early!" Black Star said and grabbed Kidd's shoulder and pulled him back, "We should skip today. The three girls over here can get changed and we'll wait for them in our room. We'll go to the mall or something."

"YES!" Brianna, Jess, and Soul shouted together. Maka and the rest of the girls didn't give it a second thought and made their way to class.

"NO!" Kidd and Tyra shouted together.

**~*~*10 minutes Later*~*~**

"Okay, see ya in about 10 minutes!" Black Star shouted and closed the three girls door and walked back to his room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... My mom is going to kill me..." Tyra said and took out the pigtails in her hair and grabbed some clothes. Brianna shrugged her shoulders and walked to the closet and got changed in a matter of 30 seconds.

"This will be fun!" Jess exclaimed and used some makeup wipes and took of all the makeup caked onto her face. Tyra walked into the closet after Brianna and slowly got ready.

"I know right! I don't care what my mom says, this day is going to be so frickin' fun! AHAHAHAHAH!" Brianna screamed in excitement and stole one of Jess' makeup wipes and recieved a punch in the gut.

"Ahhh~! It feels nice to take this off, even for only a few minutes." Jess said and unraveled the tension band that were holding her chest from 'popping' out.

"Aren't you gonna' get changed? It's already been about 10 minutes." Tyra said as she walked out of the closet, the only thing needing to do is to take off her makeup.

"Really? Chaaa... It felt like it's only been 2 minutes!" Jess exclaimed and sat down on her bed, dress still on and everything.

"I'm coming in! You better not be making out!" Soul shouted from outside the door and quickly barged in. Brianna and Tyra were already in the closet and Jess was standing up. Her hair was down, makeup was still slightly on, and her tension bandage was completely off.

"U-Uh... why does it look like you have boobs?" Soul asked, and walked up to Jess, who tried to back away before Soul could pull the fabric away from her chest and look down, but it was too late, "Holy fuck. You're a girl." Soul said and looked up at Jess, his eyes huge from just seeing a pair of boobs for the first time, up close.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Jess shouted, but Soul quickly pulled her close and kissed her. Brianna and Tyra barged out of the closet, causing Soul to jump back and get pounced on by Brianna.

"YOU. JERK!" Brianna shouted and started slapping Soul, "YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW JESS, LET ALONE HER ACTUALLY NAME UNTIL NOW, AND YOU'RE TRYING TO KISS HER! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAW HER...boobs... DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE A MOVE! YOU PRACTICALLY RAPED HER JUST THEN YOU LITTLE MAN-WHORE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU AR-" Brianna was finally pulled away by Tyra, who was holding her back. Jess was laying on the bed, her face red with embarrasment, but also because she kissed Soul in only a matter of days. Soul quickly jumped up and tried to leave the room, but Tyra and Brianna pulled him back and sat him down on a chair.

"Jess. Bring the duct tape." Tyra said, then the three gloomed over top of him with the most psychopathic smiles on their faces.

**~*~*20 Seconds later*~*~**

"Lepmht mphe oupht!" Soul mumbled, the duct tape over his mouth causing him to mumble.

"You didn't see anything." Brianna said, and ripped the duct tape off of Soul's mouth.

"OW!" Soul shouted and shook his head. Tyra glared at Soul, making him cower back a bit, and Jess was laying back on her bed. Soul tried to get off the chair, but his legs and arms were duct taped onto it.

"Are you going to tell Black Star, Kidd, or anyone else what you just saw under Jess' dress?" Brianna asked and put her face close to Soul's also glaring at him.

"N-No..." Soul said, and glanced over to Jess, who grabbed her clothes and went to the closet.

ARE YOU SURE!" Brianna screamed and slapped Soul. Jess winced a bit as she walked out of the closet, and Tyra pulled all over-protective mother and dragged Soul to the corner of the room away from Jess.

"Y-Yes... I'm sure!" Soul shouted, his face getting red with embarrasement and he looked away from the two girls and down to the floor, "Can you let me out? Like, honestly. This is so uncool." Soul said, his cool returning to him.

"I believe him. Let him go." Brianna said to Tyra, and helped her rip off the duct tape harshly from his ankles and wrists.

"OW!" Soul shouted again and rubbed his wrists that were red and burning with pain. He got out of the chair and walked past Jess, giving her a wink, "S-So... um... are you gir-guys gonna' still skip with us?" Soul asked.

"NO!" Brianna and Tyra shouted together and closed the door in Soul's face. The two girls walked to Jess and pushed her down on the bed, "Tell us the details!"

"U-Uhm..." Jess said, her face getting redder than ever.

"SPILL THE BEANS GIRL!" Brianna shouted, then her cell phone started ringing, "HELLOOOO!" Brianna answered.

_"Hey Bon Qui Qui!" _

"OH HEY SHANIQUA!" Brianna shouted, and started talking all 'ghetto' like that.

"Shashonee." Her two friends said together and Jess spilled the beans to Tyra.

"Chief Snu Snu! I'm so sorreh' but I have to go! I'll call ya back? Kay girl? Alright! Talk to ya' soon girrlfriend!" Brianna hung up the phone and pounced Jess and forced her to talk.

"It was good! Surprising, but his lips were so warm and so inviti-" Jess was cut off by Brianna slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Okay girl. I don't need to know anymore!" Brianna shouted.

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

"Yes?" Tyra asked and opened the door, and revealed the one and only Shinigami-sama and three certain boys. Tyra shot a glare at Soul, then looked back to Lord Death.

"Why aren't you guys in class?" Shinigami asked, his voice way different from his happy-go-lucky-voice.

"Uh-uhh... We don't feel good." Tyra said and started coughing and Brianna and Jess copied.

"Oh! Okay then! Hope you get better!" Shinigami-sama said, "Oh! And if you ever get sick again, just make sure you tell us!" Then he was off with the three other boys dragging behind him.

"Wow... he believed us..." Tyra said and shut the door. Then the three girls talked and talked until the day ended.

"You guys. Tomorrow is Thursday. Friday is the dance. One more week of school. Then winter break and christmas!" Brianna exclaimed and they all got happy and jumped around, then Brianna took out her camcorder again and made another video of them dancing.

They were so living the life. For now.

"Have you guys heard? There's a new girl in school!" The three girls iside their dorm quickly ran outside and asked the nearest person who it was.

"I don't know, her name is Bailey or something like that. She has reddish hair and is short. She seems like Dakota's type." The random girl they asked said. The three 'boys' walked down the hallway, causing many girls to faint or swoon over them.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That better not be the Bailey from JP. She's such a bitch!" Jess muttered and quickly ran down the hallway, then ran into a familiar short, red-head girl.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" She said, and looked up at Jess, "Oh, hi! I'm Bailey Dohardy. What's your name?"

Jess just died in mid-second and Brianna and Tyra gave her hug and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Too short, I know right? -.- OH WELLZ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XDD DDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N- Soooooooo... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- What's the point of this? Honestly, it's not like I'll ever own Soul Eater. **

**~*~*On Friday*~*~**

"FINALLY! THE END OF SCHOOL! FUCK YEAH, BITCHES!" Brianna screamed once she got out of the gym. Tyra and Jess followed behind her, also doing their own happy dances. Jess and Tyra started randomly shuffling, whilst Brianna did the old school dance move, the sprinkler.

"EV'RY DAY I'M SHUFFLIN'!" The three girls shouted together and started jumping in the air. Everyone walking past them didn't give them a second glance, everyone knew that the three 'boys' were just very random, let alone just plain weird. Black Star, Soul, and Death the Kidd walked up to their newest friends, acting cool.

"Wow, too nonchalantly you three walk up." Tyra said and stopped her random dancing, feeling a little embarrased once Kidd looked at her. Brianna looked at Jess, then to Soul, back to Jess, back to Soul. The two were staring at eachother, and Jess gave too girly of a smile to Soul, so Brianna did the fastest thing she could think of before anyone could guess she was actually a girl.

**SLAP!**

"OW! FUCK!" Jess screamed as she held her right cheek that was bright red and pounding with pain. Everyone stared at Brianna, who was leaning back against the locker.

"So... who can't wait for the dance?" She asked and did one of her 'justin beiber' hair flips. Jess quickly opened an empty locker and grabbed Brianna's shirt, pulled her back and started to stuff her in it. A minute later Brianna was completely inside the locker, and Jess was laughing like a psycho and holding it shut.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!" Black Star shouted and helped Jess keep it closed. Death the Kidd swiftly pushed the two out of the way and let 'Chase' out.

_"Awwh... He's so nice..."_ Tyra thought, hearts practically erasing her eyes as she stared at Kidd.

"KIDD! WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME HAVE ANY FUN?" Black Star pouted and walked with Soul back to their dorm room.

"Uhm... well... We should go get ready, because the dance starts in like 2 hours and yea..." Tyra said and quickly walked away. Jess followed and Brianna ran past everyone and quickly back to their dorm room.

"Alright.." Death the Kidd, and glared at Brianna as she ran away, _"I can't believe he's taking my Patti to the dance! MY PATTI! AHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA' KILL HIM!"_

**~*~*2 hours later*~*~**

"Oh dayum we're looking good~!" Brianna said as she snapped her fingers in the air. She was wearing a blue, grey, and white plaid shirt, with black jeans and red DC shoes and her hair was actually nicely brushed.

"DAYUM CROOKED!" Tyra shouted as she fixed a part of her short brown hair. She wore a black button up shirt, white jeans, and her black converse shoes. Jess was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt, black jeans and blue wannabe converse shoes.

"Anywho, I think we should get going, Skye and Dakota, our 'dates' are probably waiting for as at the entrance of the gym. Don't want to leave them hanging." Brianna said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT! I SOUND SO MUCH LIKE A GUY!"

"Okay, calm yo' tits, Binks." Tyra said and she grabbed the keys to their dorm and once they left she locked up and followed her friends in the direction of the gym. Once they got there, they spotted their dates. Maka was wearing a red dress that flowed down to her knees, Patti wore dark blue jeans and a fancy, sparkly top. Brianna loved sparkly things. Tsubaki wore black shirt with a lavender cardigan overtop, and jeans shorts that ended just above her knees. Liz was probably already inside and hitting on every male in the gym.

"Hi Chase-chan! Do like my sparkly top!" Patti asked as she grabbed Brianna's hand and pulled her into the dance. Maka and Tsubaki did the same with Tyra and Jess. Once they walked in, fake snow fell lightly at the entrance, and a mistlet toe hung above the door way. In one of the corners of the gym there was a huge christmas tree and huge fake presents underneath it.

"Wow... this is amazing. This is the first ever school dance I've been to..." Brianna said, her eyes lighting up and not even caring the Patti's face was close to her own. Jess tried her hardest to keep away from Maka, but Maka would just not give up.

"I thought you went to the grade 8 dance." Tyra said as Tsubaki started conversation with the three other girls.

"Well, I wanted to go to the one in grade 8, but all my friends said they probably wouldn't go, then the next day they told me they all went." Brianna said, she would still never forget that day.

"Well, well, well... Isn't it the new kids?" Brianna, Jess and Tyra turned around and saw Ox Ford and Harvar D. Eclair standing before them, but as of this moment, they three girls didn't know who they were.

"Um.. yes it is the new kids.. Isn't it... sorry I didn't quite catch your names." Tyra said in her 'Polite Skye' voice.

Ox's right eye twitched, and Harvar took a step away from him. Jess noticed this and she kinda' felt scared, "Y-You don't know who we are? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE? WE ARE IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CLASSES!"

"Calm down, Ox." Harvar said, and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THESE PEOPLE ARE GETTING ME ANGRY!" Ox yelled and went all butch and pushed over the closest person to him, which happened to be Hiro.

"Oh... wait... you two are the boys in our classes that always sit in the front of the class and actually do your work~!" Jess pointed out with a smile on her face. Ox was just about to have another hissy fit, but the three girls quickly ran away, dragging their dates with them.

"What was that all about?" Maka asked once they stopp on the other side of the gym, near the food table.

"Nothing." Jess replied grumpily.

"Let's dance~!" Patti suggested, then the three girls pulled along Jess, Tyra, and Brianna to the dance floor, where everyone was grinding like gears.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew." Is all Tyra said when random people, let alone boys, started grinding her, but not meaning to. Jess was having the worst possible time of her life ever, and Brianna just didn't give a fuck about what was happening, she was just having a party. **(A/N- Just havin' a party, or a barbacue ;D)**

"I can't believe it! Look at Patti, she's all over Chase! What does she see in him?" Death the Kidd shouted, getting jealous that the new kids had dates, and not them.

"I think someone's getting jealous." Soul said, as he took a break from eating and let Black Star finish up all the little sandwiches they had layed out on the snack table.

"NO WAY!" Kidd shouted and started pouting in the corner of the gym.

"Hey guys! I'll be back! I need to take a whiz!" Black Star shouted, and walked out of the gym.

"Hey guys! I'll be right back! I have to go use the restroom quickly!" Brianna shouted and ran out of the gym as fast as she could and to the nearest men's restroom. She really need to fix her tension band, it was getting loose and practically falling off. Once she got to the bathroom she looked under every stall, and out the door to make sure no one would walk in. This would only take her a few seconds to fix anyhow. She quickly unbuttoned her plaid shirt and took off her tension band, and once she did so, Black Star barged throught the door and walked up to the sink and stared in the mirror.

"...Why do you have boobs?" Black Star asked, as he quickly turned to face Brianna, who was dying a little. She quickly ran into a stall and fixed the tension band, and came back out exactly how she walked into the bathroom, "You didn't answer my question. You're actually a girl aren't you?"

"Well, someone has their smarty pants on." Brianna replied, not thinking about how Black Star just saw her boobs.

"So... WHAT'S YOUR REAL NAME?" Black Star asked loudly, making Brianna flinch back.

"Well, this is awkward." Brianna mumbled and looked around the bathroom, the men's bathroom. "Well.. my names is Brianna, Dakota's is Jess, and Skye's is Tyra. Soul already knows about this, but you two won't tell kid, right?"

"Heh, no promises." Black Star said.

Brianna pulled butch and pushed Black Star against the wall, putting her arm against his chest, "Right?"

"Y-Yes... ma'am!" Black Star shouted, and Brianna pulled away.

"That's what I thought." Brianna said and she looked into the mirror and fixed her hair. She felt something touch her butt, and she quickly kicked Black Star in the crotch, "YOU PERVERT! JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TOUCH MY ASS!" And at that, Brianna stormed out of the washroom, leaving a happy Black Star inside.

**~*~*1 Hour Later*~*~**

"I think we're going to leave now. We're getting tired of dancing." Maka said to her date, and her friend's dates.

"I had a great time today, Skye." Tsuabaki said, and gave Tyra light hug.

"I had a great time too, Chase~!" Patti said as she leaned in and tried to give Brianna a kiss. She leaned back a little, and a random Kidd walked into the scene and pulled Patti away from Brianna.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Kidd shouted and rolled up his sleeves and got into a fighting stance.

"Seriously?" Brianna asked, she shook her head and walked away and back into the dance. Tyra and Jess did the same. Black Star and Soul joined. Kidd was left standing there looking like a retard; he quickly rolled his sleeves back down and shrugged off everything, then walked back into the gym.

"Hey Dakota, you're looking handsome tonight." Bailey said as she walked in front of Jess, stopping her from walking to the food table, "Would you care to dance with me? It's not as crowded anymore." Jess was usually a mean person, but right now she was Dakota, she had to act different. Maybe she could do a little meddling while she was at it.

"It would be a pleasure~!" Jess said, an idea forming inside her sick-minded head.

The song _Party Rock Anthem _by _LMFAO_ came on, and Brianna and Tyra were on the dancefloor in a matter of millaseconds.

"So, what school did you transfer from?" Jess asked, already knowing the answer. It was a little awkward talking, since the music was so loud, and they were practically squished together.

"I came from John Paul 2." Bailey replied, as she tried her hardest to impress Jess, well Dakota.

"Oh, do you know Jessamyne Schneider? She is one of my best friends! She's so nice!" Jsss said, a devious smile formed on her face.

"Oh yeah! I knew her! We were awesome firneds! She moved away suddenly though, I was so sad!" Bailey shouted over the music.

_"Pfft, yeah right!" _Jess thought to herself, and she continued to dance like no one was watching.

_**SHAKE THAT. EV'RY DAY I'M SHUFFLIN'!**_

Brianna and Tyra were now the loudest people in the entire gym. Tyra started fist pumping, and Brianna was krumping it faster than lightning. **(A/N- I can actually do that! XDD) **

Once the song was over, Brianna was high on life, and her eyes were bloodshot from being too tired. Tyra was laughing her ass off for now apparent reason, and Jess was being her normal self. The three girls left and walked back to their dorm room.

"Oh yeah. Black Star knows." Brianna said, suddenly getting serious.

"He knows what?" Jess asked as she quickly got into her pajamas behind the closet door. Tyra changed right after her.

"About us being girls."

"HOW?" Jess and Tyra asked together.

"Long story. GOODNIGHT!" Brianna shouted and quickly jumped onto the top bunk and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"THAT DOUCHE. DON'T YOU THINK SHE'S A DOUCHE?" Jess screamed, but Tyra was already asleep, "Fuck you then." Jess said and went to bed grumpily.

**A/N- Randomness short chapter. Read and Review pretty please~ ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**DWMA Boarding School **

**A/N- I know, its been toooooo long. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.. Please do enjoy what I have to offer :D (that sounds like something a hooker would say ._.)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater~!**

**Chapter 8**

"Ahh, monday morning..." Brianna said, surprisingly being the first one up. She tried her best to be quiet. The weekend was pretty interesting. The three girls had to hang out with Kidd, Soul, and BlackStar. She was surprised that Kidd didn't notice the tension in the air. Brianna looked at the time. _6:46 a.m. _Brianna sighed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she grabbed a towel and her toothbrush then she walked out of her dorm room and to the public boys bathrooms. No boys were ever up this early, it was safe to shower. And if a boy was ever up this early, it'd be Oxford, but he's probably just studying or something. Once Brianna got in she looked into every bathroom stall and every shower to make sure there wasn't a masked murderer. The public bathroom was the perfect place to be murdered. Brianna did one last look around the bathroom, then she quickly jumped into the shower.

"I cut my pie into pieces! This is a plastic fork! Masturbation! Heavy breathing! Don't give a fuck if I jizz while I'm eati-" Brianna quickly stopped singing when she heard a sound that was somewhat like footsteps. She shut off the shower head and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, "Hello? Anyone there?" Brianna asked, getting the creepy feeling that a murderer was going to pull the shower curtain away and quickly stab her in the gut and one of the boys would find her and the secret that she was a girl would get out.

Brianna stayed quiet when she saw a shadow move across the shower curtain. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she quickly pushed the certain out of the way and jumped on the person walking by to make sure they wouldn't be able to attack her.

"DIE NAY! DIIIIEEEEE!" Brianna screamed, copying what Jess says when she plays _Left 4 Dead_.

"What the hell!" BlackStar shouted as he fell forwards after having someone jump on his back. He quickly pushed Brianna off and turned around. Once he saw her his face quickly turned red and tried not to think about that she was only in a towel.

"OMG! YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER!" Then there was awkwards silence, "I'M NAKED!" Brianna screamed and ran out of the bathroom, then she quickly ran in and brushed her teeth in a matter of 30 seconds, then she ran back out.

"I just saw Brianna in a towel... !"

"Where have you been? It's 7 and you're already up... soaking wet... in only a towel... Who caught you in the shower?" Tyra asked as she grabbed clothes and went to change in the closet.

"BlackStar. It was gross. He was just all googly eyed and perverted." Brianna said and waited for Tyra to get out of the closet so she could finish drying off and changing.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up? I'm trying to get some beauty sleep!" Jess shouted.

"You're going to need a lot of it!" Brianna shouted back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" Jess shouted back, getting furious.

"Tyra? Did you hear something?" Brianna asked as she walked into the closet after Tyra got out. Tyra rolled her eyes and sat on the bottom bunk and decided to wait for 9 am to come by.

"Oh! Do you guys want something to eat?" Brianna asked, running out of the closet and grabbed her bright orange beanie and her pull over striped purple and red sweater she only wore on colder days. It was a unisex sweater, it made girls look cute and guys look hot.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm gonna' sneak out of DWMA and go to Tim Hortons. I could really go for a cup of coffee this morning." Brianna said and she slipped on her new red converse she bought this weekend. In a matter of millaseconds Jess was out of bed and was rushing aorund the room getting clothes and changing.

"I'm coming with you!" Jess exclaimed and put on her black sweater.

"You two are going to ge caught." Tyra said from behind her Black Cat manga. She continued reading, ignoring the pupy dog faces her friends were giving her, "I'm not going with you guys."

_**7:16 a.m.**_

"I don't know how you can pursue me into these things.." Tyra said as she followed her three best friends out their dorm window and into the cold, crisp, almost-winter air.

"Well, you just have that soft spot." Brianna whispered back, looking around making sure no teacher or student was visible.

"You mean that soft spot for when you say you'll destroy my second volume of Black Cat while I'm asleep?" Tyra asked, amazed at her two friend's skills.

"Yeah, that one!" Jess responded.

The three girls made their way to the edge of the school, and the only way out was to run to the front gates, that were about 30 feet away and everything in between was in the open. It was a matter of running-as-fast-as-you-can-to-the-gates-before-a-teacher-can-see-you type of deal.

"Okay guys, I'll go first. Once I get past the gates I'll make sure no teacher is around and I'll give you the middle finger and hat will be the sign you two can run there, okay?" Brianna said to her two friends. Jess and Tyra nodded, then Brianna booked it as fast as she could. She held on to her beanie as she ran then after a few more seconds she got onto the sidewalk and ran behind the huge brick wall that isolated the school from any other human life form. It may sound harsh, but it really isn't.

"Oh my god... I've never seen Brianna run that fast. She must really want that coffee..." Jess said and waited for the signal. Brianna looked around the brick wall and noticed a teacher walk out of the school and around the opposite side where Tyra and Jess were standing. Once the teacher was out of sight, Brianna gave her friends the middle finger and then they booked it across the open distance and finally got behind the brick wall.

"I've never run so fast over a cup of coffee before..." Tyra said as she panted and caught her breath. Jess woudl've said the same, but she just wanted to catch her breath.

"Okay, well, let's go to Timmies!" Brianna shouted and started walking towards the direction of Tim Hortons.

"I have a bad feeling we're going to get caught..." Tyra said, feeling nervous as she looked around and making sure no teacher was spying on them.

"Oh chillax! This isn't mission impossible! The teachers have their own dormatory so it's not like they really ever leave DWMA, only on weekends, and today is a Monday!" Jess exclaimed as she followed right behind Brianna.

"If we get caught I'm saying you two blackmailed me."

_**8:38 a.m.**_

"Mmmm... this large black coffee is sooooo good!" Brianna said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I can't believe you had to order another coffee, and I can't believe it's black!" Tyra exclaimed.

"Hey. I have my mom's tastebuds, I love bitter tasting things. I hate the taste of most sweet things!" Brianna replied and started guzzling her coffee.

"Okay guys. Looks like we're back. So, who'll run first?" Jess asked as the three girls stopped before DWMA and watched some students walking around trying to kill time before the bell rang.

"You two go first, I'll finish my coffee as you do so." Brianna said, then Jess and Tyra ran halfway across the 30 feet opening then finally blended into the students. Brianna took the last gulp of her coffee and threw it in a garbage. She looked around before she ran it, and once she was about she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zombie Sid said and Brianna turned around quickly.

"Oh! Sid! Never expect seeing you out of the school borders when you're not supposed to be!" Brianna exclaimed nervously.

"Teachers can leave whenever they feel like it, whilst students have limits. I never break rules. That was the man I used to be." Sid said and grabbed Brianna's arm and dragged her across the 30 feet opening in front of the school.

"What do you mean by the man you used to be...?" Brianna asked, feeling scared.

"I knew she was going to get caught.." Tyra sighed then the two girls walked around the guys' dorm and through their window.

_**8:56 a.m.**_

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT SUSPENDED!" Jess shouted and laughed and the same time. She was doing a last minute wardrobe change, right before the bell rang. Brianna sighed and jumped up onto her top bunk and grabbed her laptop and I-pod.

"Haha, jokes on you! Being suspended is paradise, you get to stay in your dorm room all day and do whatever!" Brianna said as she turned on her laptop, ready to go on deviantART, Facebook, and YouTube.

"Oh, well, they cut off the WiFi in the dorm room, so yeah, see ya!" Tyra said and the two girls rushed out of the room before they could see Brianna rage.

"!" They could hear Brianna scream in the dorm room and they could both picture her with the rage face. The two ran to their class, looking like troll faces.

_**3:45pm**_

"Man, are we only ever going to play dodgeball in gym class?" Jess grumbled and caressed the bruise on her collar bone she got from a ball thrown by Black Star, "Why would he throw it at me? If he knows Brianna is a girl, he should know I'm a girl too." The two girls were finished changing and just grabbing their bags when Soul, Black Star, and Kidd walked into the change rooms.

"Hey girlfriend!" Black Star shouted and put his arm around Jess, "I KNEW YOU WERE A GIRL!" Black Star shouted, and Jess quickly slapped her hand over Black Star's mouth then shoved him into a locker and slammed the locker shut.

"Calm your tits." Soul said and pulled off his shirt and made it very uncomfortable in the room, "You guys are immature. It's just a boys chest" Soul reminded them.

"Me? Immature? Yeah right!" Tyr shouted and quickly turned around to face Kidd.

"You're a girl?" Kidd asked, an astonished look in his face.

_"Oh shit, I forgot we didn't tell Kidd about this.."_ Tyra thought. She was very embarrased because deep down she kinda' liked Kidd, "Pfft, no. Maybe. Not really. Kinda. Yea.." Then at that moment she grabbed Jess's wrist and booked it out of the gym and all the way to their dorm room in about 1 minute.

"OW! MY FUCKING WRIST! THAT HURT!" Jess shouted and pulled away from Tyra and walked into the room and plopped down onto her bed.

"Oh. I am greeted with Black Star's signature once again." Tyra said, then Brianna walked out from the closet, wearing girl clothes. Bright pink skinny jeans, black Uggs, and a yellow north face jacket, and her hair was straightened and her bangs were pinned to the side.

"Well, look what we have here. A person who I assume has a date and is sneaking out?" Tyra asked Brianna, completely forgetting about the entire Kidd situation.

"Nope! I'm going to Black Star's dorm and showing him what I look like as a girl, and not just in a towel and wet hair plastered onto my face!" Brianna shouted and hopped out the window and walked over to Black Star's dorm, where the 3 of them were just walking into their own room.

"We're coming with you!" Jess shouted and pulled Tyra along.

"Why couldn't we just go through the hall?" Tyra asked.

"Because Brianna isn't Chase right now, she's Brianna!" Jess exclaimed and helped Brianna by knocking on their window.

"Who is that?" Soul asked Kidd.

"It's Dakota, erhm, Jess, Skye, I mean T-Tyra, and some girl." Kidd stuttered. Now that 'Skye' is actually a girl, Kidd seemed a little more flustered.

"A GIRL!" Black Star shouted and opened the window and pulled in Jess, Tyra, then 'the girl', "WAIT! YOU'RE NOT JUST ANY GIRL!"

"Chase..? I mean, Brianna?" Soul asked and helped Jess and Tyra up. Brianna pushed herself off the ground and walked towards Black Star.

"HA! ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL I BEAT YOU UP, REMEMBER!" Brianna shouted in Black Star's face. Black Star wasn't himself for the rest of the time there.

"Um.. I think Black Star is having a pervy moment." Jess muttered, and everyone stared at Black Star's googly eyes.

In his mind Brianna was having an 'anime girl moment' where she pushes her arms together to create massive cleavage and she's saying, "Hi, Black-Star-kun."

Before Black Star could kiss Brianna, she punched him across the jaw and he went flying backwards.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A PERVERT!" Brianna shouted and hopped out the window, with Jess and Tyra following behind.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh? I mean, sure Black Star's a pervert, but give him a chance." Tyra said as they got back into their own room.

"Him? A chance? Y'know how many girls he's hooked up with? He told me a lot of things when I was Chase." Brianna said, jealousy forming in her eyes.

"He's not a virgin?" Jess asked in her oh-so creepy ways.

"Nope. He's the opposite of a virgin, if that makes sense." Brianna repsonded, more jealousy forming in her eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jess screamed and kept a thought out of her head, a perverted thought.

"Anyways, can we talk about something else please?" Brianna said, her head going red with anger. Tyra and Jess both noticed this and they smirked.

"Brianna and Black Star sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Black Star pushing a baby carriage!" Jess shouted.

"Shut up you guys!" Brianna screamed.

Tyra and Jess' laughter filled up the room loudly, while Brianna kept yelling at them to shut up. That was the first time in awhile they had a good laugh.

**A/N- Binks the Procrastinator ftw! No, not for the win ._. Anyways, hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
